


Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction prequel

by Hopefulbadger



Series: Supergirl omegaverse [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulbadger/pseuds/Hopefulbadger
Summary: Hey so this is a prequel to another story of mine ! You should really read the other story first ! You don't have to but this story will have spoilers from it , and will probably eventually steal a chunk of a chapter from that story! This is an Omegaverse , it takes place before Kara has even come out as supergirl. Main characters so far in the story are probably going to be Clark Kent , Lois Lane , Jimmy Olsen , And maybe Lucy Lane and Lex Luthor. Big thanks to A from Ao3 , They left a comment that gave me the idea to start this story! So if you like this then thank them!





	1. Chapter 1

Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction prequel

Hey so this is a prequel to another story of mine ! You should really read the other story first ! You don't have to but this story will have spoilers from it , and will probably eventually steal a chunk of a chapter from that story! This is an Omegaverse , it takes place before Kara has even come out as supergirl. Main characters so far in the story are probably going to be Clark Kent , Lois Lane , Jimmy Olsen , And maybe Lucy Lane and Lex Luthor. Big thanks to A from Ao3 , They left a comment that gave me the idea to start this story! So if you like this then thank them! 

Clark was rushing to his desk after having picked up some pictures from Jimmy with a pile of paperwork in hand. Clark had to rush because today was his last day before his scheduled week of for the month . It wasn't extremely abnormal for someone who was perceived to be an omega, all omegas endure heats of varying strengths and for some it simply isn't safe to go out in public. Clark wasn't actually an omega but he was a polite farmboy cluts and socially very submissive so no one had ever been surprised at the suggestion that he was an omega. In order to keep his cover as an omega he pretended to have terrible however slightly shorter heats. Clark’s bosses at the daily planet were very understanding of his special circumstances as an omega and allowed him to work from home for the five days he pretended to be in heat each month , however he had to do a little extra work the night before he went home for a couple days.  
Clark’s head was completely in the clouds as he ran back towards his desk to finish up his last article for the day before his deadline which was fast approaching. Clark suddenly tripped as he passed by Lois’s desk sending papers flying everywhere. “Oh god ! Clark are you ok?” Lois exclaimed as she quickly rushed over to Clark on the floor and knelt down to rest a hand on the fake omega worried if he was ok.  
“Haha yeah i'm fine” Clark said blushing at Lois’s concern. “It's just what I get for rushing to meet my deadline.” Clark explained  
“Are you sure you aren't hurt?” Lois said rubbing a hand on Clark’s back.  
“Yup, I'm right as rain ! I promise! Thank you though ,I appreciate your concern. ?You are always so kind and helpful!” Clark thanked.  
“Oh well thank you! Now let me help you take care of these papers!” Lois insisted helping collect the papers that had gone flying moments prior.  
“Oh you don't have to help , I'm sure you also have deadlines to meet!” Clark said appreciatively.  
“And give up on the opportunity to help out an adorable omega who smells distinctly unbonded?” Lois teased while gathering a pile of papers.  
“Oh umm” Clark began speaking without anything really to say.  
“You can't have expected me not to notice an adorable farm boy who is just conveniently out one week a month , every month since he was hired.” Lois teased again.  
“Mhmm , well thank you Lois!” Clark faked a small omega moan before he spoke.  
Lois loved Clark’s moan and returned with a strong growl. “So what are you doing tomorrow night ?” Lois asked flirtatiously.  
Clark could tell that this growl was particularly more dominant than many of the other growls he had heard in the past , he never really cared about the growls of alphas because he wasn't actually an omega , in fact he occasionally found them annoying.“Oh I plan to be crippled over in pain in my bed.” Clark lied.  
Lois only growled more at the idea of Clark curled up in bed erection raging and fluids running out his backside as he howled for release. “Mhmm I'm so sorry hun, I hope it isn't too bad.” Lois said sympathetically.  
“I will be alright. On the brightside mine tend to be shorter , but also much stronger.” Clark replied unaware that what he was doing was a particularly teasing form of flirting.  
“Mhmm so what are you doing sunday then? Would you be out of heat by then? “ Lois asked standing up with Clark and handing him all the papers she had collected.  
“Yes I will be in fact, what was it that you were thinking of doing?” Clark asked as innocently as he could.  
“Oh well I was planning on taking this adorable little farm boy to to dinner, I know this delightful place and i'm sure that he would like it.” Lois said with a confident smile.  
“Oh really , what is this farmboy’s name?” Clark asked as if he didn't already know.  
“Oh his name? Its Clark Kent!” Lois said excitedly!  
“Ms. Lane are you asking me out?” Clark asked tilting his head to the side.  
“Oh no , I'm just informing you that you are going out with me on Sunday! Here is my number , you will text me your address the second you get home and I will pick you up at seven sharp!” Lois finished with a large smile.  
“Oh I will will I ?” Clark asked returning the smile.  
“Yup , now on your way ! I remember you saying something about a deadline!” Lois reminded him.  
“Haha yes you are tight , goodnight Lois!” Clark said as he began to walk towards his office.  
“See you on sunday!” Lois yelled as he walked away.  
“Haha see you on sunday Lois!” Clark yelled back before he turned a corner towards his office. 

Author’s note : Again thanks to A from Ao3! I actually really liked writing such a self confident and like predatory (but in a fun way) character like Lois is going to be in this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Author’s note: there is a joke in here that i'm just sorry for , lol i had to include it tho . sorry.

Messages  
Monday 7:38 pm  
Clark- I distinctly remember being ordered to text this number the second I get home. By the way this is my address - (open map file 000078)  
Lois- I am glad to see you can follow directions! Good farm boy.  
Clark- Oh Is that my new nickname?  
Lois- I have no idea what you are talking about farmboy ;P  
Clark- Oh so that's how it is?  
Lois- Glad to see you are catching on!  
Clark- me too!  
Lois- So what is the farm boy doing tonight?  
Clark- im going to do a quick grocery store run to make sure i have something to eat while i'm locked up in my room.  
Lois- fun what’s your go to i'm in heat meal?  
Clark- Spaghetti and meatballs, It's my favorite! Reminds me of my mothers from back on the farm!  
Lois- lol nice.  
Clark- hey it's my comfort food !   
Lois- I gotcha! I will have to make you some someday ! I always love cooking for omegas  
Clark- Oh ? why is that ?  
Lois- Something about providing food for an omega does it for me on a primal level.  
Clark- Oh does it now?   
Lois- * blushes *Yes. If you want I could drop off some for you while you are in heat!  
Clark- although that sounds delightful , it's also a really bad idea, my scent can be really bad when im in heat , so i take every opportunity to stay away from any alpha that would actually be able to smell it when it's an option.  
Lois-GRRRRRRR  
Clark- get your mind out of the gutter!!!  
Lois- who said it was in the gutter ( you are totally right tho)  
Clark- Mind , gutter , out!  
Lois- Fine ! you are no fun! :(  
Clark- Sorry  
Lois- No I'm sorry I don't want to make you uncomfortable!  
Clark- I’m fine , i just get embarrassed easily when it comes to that stuff .  
Lois- you are such a farm boy  
Clark- Is that a problem   
Louis- no it's adorable  
Clark- * blushes*   
Lois- I maintain my earlier statement, Adorable!  
Clark- What are you doing tonight?  
Lois- netflix and sleep lol   
Clark- nice!  
Lois- Yes sooooo exciting!  
Clark- hey it was great talking to you but i can feel my heat starting up so i'm going to go to bed to try to sleep through as much of it as i can!  
Lois- GRRRRR Night Farmboy sleep well!  
Clark- You too!

Wednesday 12:34 pm  
Lois- At lunch , How is your heat?  
Clark- Terrible!  
Lois- GRRRRRR  
Clark- * Blushes and Whimpers*  
Lois- GRRRRRRRRRRR  
Clark- Mind , gutter, out! :P  
Lois- Fine :(  
Clark- How is life back at the planet?  
Lois-Heptic as usual.  
Clark- Comforting to know some things never change.   
Lios- that it is!\  
Clark- So where are you taking this farm boy on Sunday?   
Lois- Surprise!  
Clark- Not even a hint?  
Lois- nope :P  
Clark - mean  
Lois- deal with it farmboy   
Clark- *whimpers*  
Lois- Mind , gutter, in!  
Clark- haha , that may or may not have been the point  
Lois- mean  
Clark- lol   
Lois - Lol so its ok when you say something with a dirty intention but not when i do/  
Clark- mhmmm sounds about right :P  
Lois- oh now why is that?  
Clark- im in heat  
Lois- good point you win  
Clark- Oooh i bet that hurt to admit for such a proud alpha like you.  
Lois- you have no Idea.  
Clark- lol   
Lois- so funny. Also my lunch break is over and there's a superman sighting I needed to write a piece on ! Ttyl  
Clark- good luck ttyl

Friday: 12:32  
Lois- Lunch break again, How's your heart?  
Clark- Mostly non stop howling and whimpering but it ends tomorrow so that is good.  
Lois- mhmmm GRRRRRR  
Clark- you just can't keep your mind out of the gutter can you?  
Lois- Do you really want me to get it out of the gutter?  
Clark- HMMMM  
Lois- ??  
Clark- im thinking  
Clark- no , I like your mind where it is :P  
Lois- good to know!  
Clark- how did your superman piece from wednesday go?  
Lois- Ok so love superman , he does great work and i'm happy we have him. But I cannot write another article about how he saved a cat from a tree! It will kill me ! It's just always the same story ,Superman saved this person or that person or the other building. It just makes for extremely bland writing.  
Clark: Ahh I understand , Whenever one of my articles about him gets really bland I just get an interview with him.  
Lois- ugh lucky!!! I can't believe you know him! I would kill to just be able to call him up for an exclusive.  
Clark- lol don't tell him that:P  
Lois- yeah that would be a bad idea  
Clark- yup definatly wouldnt reccomend it  
Lois- yeah but what have you been up to other than heat pains what have you been up to?  
Clark- I rewatched breaking bad two times this week :/  
Lois- nice , but also sounds kinda boring\  
Clark- oooh yeah  
Lois-sorry  
Lois- oh hey my lunch break is over and there's a superman sighting again so i needed to write a piece on ! Ttyl  
Clark- I can contact him If you need an exclusive, help your piece stand out a little!  
Lois- What?!?! yes please!!!!  
Clark- he can meet you tonight on the roof of the planet at 8  
Lois- you are the best !! ttyl  
Clark-Ttyl  
End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
“Evening Lois , Clark told me to meet you here ?” Clark said arriving on the roof of the planet dressed as Superman .   
“Yes he said you would be open to allowing me to get an exclusive ! “ Lois responded closing the distance between them.   
“ Yes I'm open to an exclusive! Ask away, I will answer what I can.” Clark said with a charming smile.  
“How long have you been on our planet ? We are aware you are from a planet called Krypton, however we don't know how long you have been on our planet so far.”  
“I was just a baby when I arrived here. I was adopted by a family here and raised a normal human , however one day I saw someone in trouble and I couldn't stand idly by when I was capable of helping them .”Clark explained.  
“Are there more of you ? “Lois asked .  
“I doubt it . My planet died along with it's people the day I was sent here.” Clark said somberly.  
“I- I'm sorry. I imagine that must be hard on you .” Lois apologized.  
“It was hard to learn but I have accepted it. “ Clark responded.   
“Umm what gives you your powers? “ Lois asked .  
“Something about your sun , I'm not completely sure myself” Clark answered.  
“What powers do you have ? We have seen you fly , you are strong, the breath thing what else is there ?” Lois asked   
“Now I think it's for the best I keep some secrets .” Clark teased .   
“How do you know Clark Kent ? “ Lois asked .  
“He was the first reporter to find and speak with me . That's all” Clark answered  
“And simply because he found you you decided to give him your number and you two are close enough that he can ask you for favors like this whenever ? I don't buy it ! “ Lois answered suspiciously .  
“ Clark and I may have become friends since he and I talk frequently for articles he is writing. And I believe it is a human ideal of the “bro code” “Clark said with a cough “ the idea that I am obligated to help him with women he had interest in ? “ Clark explained.  
Lois blushed “oh so Clark sent you here to help me cause he is interested in me ? He does realize that as I am the alpha courting should be my job.” Lois questioned.   
“i'm not sure he is always on top of common social interactions being such a “farm boy” as he tells me you call him “ Clark joked   
Lois laughed “well that makes sense, tell him that if he forgets whose job it is to court the other I will just have to find a way to make sure he doesn't forget” Lois said with a lustful growl.   
“Haha I will make sure to pass that on then.” Clark said still chuckling.  
“Good . So how many reporters are you so friendly with? “ Lois asked returning to gathering information.  
“Oh just Clark and Jimmy ! And you now I guess? The three of you are the only reporters I've ever talked to . “ Clark explained.   
“Haha the only other person he lets him call him that is Clark ! And I'm glad to hear i can be part of this elite circle of reporters.” Lois said happily. Clark just flashed a smile in return.”Well thank you so much superman , I greatly appreciate you sharing your time with me , and do please pass on a thank you to Clark for me.”   
“Will do Ms. Lane! Have a wonderful evening.” Clark said floating off the roof and descending the building to slip into his friend Jimmy’s car.   
“How did your exclusive with lois to Clark?” Jimmy asked.  
“It was good” Clark said before dropping both his head and his shoulders. “You are right , she is only interested in me because she thinks I am an omega.”  
“I told you Clark An alpha like that is no good for you!” Jimmy scolded.  
“Oh don't be a hypocrite Jimmy, you are an alpha just like her! The only reason why you badmouth her is because you think that if she and I don't get together you will still have a chance.” Clark argued.  
“That's not true at all ! I know my best chance at getting you back is if you get together with Lois.” Jimmy responded.  
“Oh yes and why is that Jimmy?” Clark said angrily.  
“Oh If you and Lois get together, she will realize you aren't an omega in a month and she will immediately be knee deep in the first omega slut she sees!” Jimmy said so confident in himself it was sickening.   
“Oh yeah , just like you did?” Clark yelled.  
“I'm sorry Clark. I've said it a thousand times , I'm so sorry Clark!” Jimmy apologized.  
“I know , And as I've said nine hundred ninety seven times Its ok and I forgive you. “ Clark said giving Jimmy a forgiving hug.  
“You know that when you hug me it just makes me feel worse Clark. You may say you have forgiven me but I still don't believe you . If you truly forgave me you wouldn't be single anymore , you would be back with me where you belong!” Jimmy argues.  
“Jimmy , I can forgive you without wanting to be with you again. Ive explained this before . You promised me that you were ready to be friends and that you wouldn't be hung up in this!” Clark responded irritated  
“I'm sorry you are right , but either way I don't want to see her hurt her . Especially not in the exact same way I did.” Jimmy Insisted.  
“I will be fine Jimmy!” Clark said with a kiss on Jimmy’s cheek before releasing the hug that he still had Jimmy in.   
“You always know how to put butterflies in my stomach Clark.” Jimmy whispered to himself with a softly.  
“Off to Lex’s ?” Clark asked excitedly.  
“Yup let's go!” Jimmy said revving the engine before speeding off to Lex’s apartment. 

End of Chapter 3

I don't know why these chapters are regularly ending up so short but idk i don't hate the way this story is going yet :/


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Author’s note: So this Fic is starting to come into its own in my mind now ! and I'm actually really happy with the outline i have in my head for where this story is going, and I'm really excited cause it makes a number of the things in the original story that this is prequel to better and more meaningful and i'm excited to share it all with anyone who reads these fics! Please review!!!

Three successive knocks hit the door of Lex Luthor’s apartment before he moaned and began speaking “Oh sis Clark and Jimmy were planning to come over today , I'm sorry . We were going to do board game night.” Lex explained to Lena.   
“Mhmm We still can !” Lena said scratching behind Lex’s ear. “Anyways what board game isn't better with four instead of three. “ Lena said getting up to answer the door.   
“Thanks Lena!” Lex called from his couch where he was curled up in pain.  
“Hey guys!!”Lena exclaimed as she opened the door to see Jimmy and Clark. “How is my favorite superhero!!!” Lena said giving Clark a big hug. “And my favorite Daily planet photographer!” Lena said turning to him and before she hugged him too she warned “Try and fuck my brother again and I kill you” with a smile.  
“I promise I won't do it again! Ive said im sorry a million times to both of you !”Jimmy griped.  
“Aww come on , Lena even I have forgiven both of them by now! I know he is your brother but he is my ex and at the time Jimmy and I were still together ” Clark defended Jimmy.   
“Can I have one minute where no one is reminding me how bad I fucked up? Please?” Jimmy pleaded.  
Lena just growled in Jimmy’s direction for a moment. “Fine but I am keeping an eye on you Jimmy!” Lena said earning a chuckle from both Jimmy and Clark.   
Clark , Jimmy, and Lena walked over to the two couches that surrounded a coffee table where they normandy played their games on game night. They weren't even halfway to the couches before Jimmy stood straight up took a deep whiff and began doubling back on his promise to Lena from moments ago . “Oh fuck you Lena . Now that shit just isn't fair!” Jimmy said glaring at Lena. “That promise so doesn't count! You knew he was in heat!” Jimmy began defending what he knew he would be doing by the end of the night.  
“You just promised you wouldn't fuck my brother! Less than a minute ago!” Lena argued.  
“You did promise Jimmy.” Clark said failing to hold back laughter.   
“Damn Clark you look sexy as ever in that ridiculous red and blue get up! Why can't you be an alpha?!?” Lex griped attempting to sit up.   
“I'm sorry Lex , how you feeling buddy?” Clark said walking over to his friend and allowing Lex to rest his head in his lap. “Aww it's gonna be ok buddy I gotcha” Clark comforted as he began scratching behind Lex’s ear.  
“Aww you always know how to take care of my little brother best Clark. Why can't you be an alpha , you two would have been perfect for eachother!” Lena said glaring at Jimmy hoping he got the hint to back the fuck off.  
“Lena I am pretty sure Clark is the only one with heat vision , no matter how hard you glare at my head it won't kill me!” Jimmy joked.   
“One could always hope” Lena snarked.   
“Ok kiddos , time to stop bickering!” Clark scolded while Lex hummed happily in his lap at Clark’s scratches.  
“Fine!” Lena and Jimmy said in unison as they sat down.  
“So what are we playing tonight guys?” Clark said with a thudding enthusiasm.  
“Betrayal At House On The Hill !!” Lex exclaimed excitedly as he attempted to sit up before getting woozy and returning to Clark’s lap “ugh too much movement!” Lex groaned as Clark returned to scratching behind his best friend’s ear. “Mhmm thanks Clark” Lex moaned as he rubbed his head against Clark’s lap in appreciation.  
“Mhhm its ok buddy , and betrayal sounds fun to me if you are up for it Lex !” Clark agreed slightly worried it would be too much for Lex.  
“Yeah betrayal Is great!” Lena agreed.  
“I love that game!” Jimmy agreed.  
“Then it's decided!” Clark thundered “ Jimmy can you set it up , i would , but i got this little guy to take care of!” Clark began to scratch behind both of Lex’s ears as he spoke.  
“Yeah I gotcha!” Jimmy said as he stood up and grabbed the game off of Lex’s game shelf. Jimmy set up the game quickly and the four of them picked their characters. They played through the game until the betrayal occurred when Lex stumbled on the wrong tile.  
“Oops , we lost the die roll , looks like Lex is gonna betray us!” Clark teased Lex  
“We should read our half of the instructions in another room so that Lex doesn't have to move!” Jimmy offered.  
“Yup , sounds like a good idea!” Lena agreed. The three of them walked into another room to discuss strategy while Lex read his instructions as the betrayer. Once they were finished Lena, Jimmy, and Clark walked back into the livingroom where Lex had finished reading his half of the instructions. Jimmy rushed to steal Clark’s spot and he quickly began to scratch at Lex’s ear and allow Lex to rest his head on his lap“Mhmm Jimmy do you remember what happened last time you did this?” Lex moaned taking a huge whiff of Jimmy’s scent.  
“Ok forget that you have completely disregarded your promise, have some respect to Clark! How do you think he feels with his two ex boyfriends with their hands all over eachother.” Lena scolded her friends.  
“It's fine! I actually think they make a perfect couple!” Clark encouraged.  
“Clark , don't you dare encourage this!” Lena argued.  
“Aww Lena , stop trying to protect your little brother. He is an adult, If he wants to fuck Jimmy like a backstabbing shit friend he has a right to do that.” Clark began to mumble under his breath as he got farther into his words.  
“What? Lex and Jimmy both asked unable to hear anything after he is an adult.  
“Oh nothing , just Lena shouldn't be so hard on you guys!” Clark said cheerfully.  
“Aww thanks clark , your approval means a lot!” Lex said with a smile.  
“Yeah thanks” Jimmy agreed suspiciously .  
“Back to the game?” Lena asked.  
“Yeah ,I have to be the bad guy boo!” Lex joked. The game didn't last long , Lex was subdued in twenty minutes. It didn't seem like he was trying. This was because he was in fact throwing the game in order to be able to make a move on Jimmy without interrupting the game. The second that Lex was defeated he turned his head towards Jimmy’s core and began nipping at him teasingly.  
“Oh you're gonna try this now” Jimmy questioned.  
Lex flashed his most devilish grin and simply said “yup!”  
“Oh hell no!” Jimmy said pulling on Lex’s whole body up so that Lex was sitting on his lap and Jimmy immediately began kissing Lex.  
“I take it that we are only playing the one game tonight.” Clark said turning to Lena.  
“I'm sorry I should have called off game night because of his heat.” Lena apologized.  
“No its nothing you should apologize for .” Clark said staring at his two exes making out on the couch. “I think thats enough for me tonight.” Clark said standing up and heading toward the door.  
Lena followed him out and once they were outside of the apartment she spoke “Clark i'm so sorry”   
“I-it's ok Lena. im fine.” Clark said dismissively.  
“Clark I've known you since you were a baby. You can't believe that you can lie to me that easily” Lena spoke softly as she gave Clark the hug she knew he needed.   
“Thank you.” Clark whispered.  
“He still loves you you know?” Lena asked.  
“Yeah Jimmy , but all he needs is to find someone new and he will be fine.” Clark answered  
“Not Jimmy you idiot. My brother! He never got over you, that's why he fucks every stray alpha and shoves them out of him the second they start to knot. He is waiting for you to come back to him. I still don't understand why you two broke up but he has been waiting for you to come back to him ever since it happened,” Lena explained.  
“We can never be together.” Clark said disappointed.  
“Why? Clark , something is wrong with him. He needs you he isn't right!” Lena explained.  
“I can't stand seeing him in pain! When he goes into heat he needs an alpha ! When he and I get together and he is in heat it only puts him in more pain. He needs the smell, the power, the ownership, the knot of an alpha, and i can't give him any of that.”Clark explained  
“Fine i understand and i'm sorry . but please keep an eye on him.” Lena asked.  
“I will I promise.” Clark said as he began walking home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
All weekend Clark was plagued with thoughts about how no matter who he was to become romantically interested in it felt like he was doomed to fail. The image of both of his exes tongue fucking each other on the couch haunted him. All he could think about was how he could not satisfy either of the people that he had thought he loved. And he still loved them in a way especially Lex. Leaving Lex was a decision he made entirely because he loved Lex and couldn't stand to see him in pain any longer. And he loved Jimmy as a friend even if Jimmy had been incredibly inconsiderate at the game night in putting the moves on Clark’s ex in front of him.   
Clark’s anxiety was finally broken by Lois knocking on his door to pick him up on their date. “Coming!” Clark yelled as he made his way over to the frontdoor. “Good Evening Lois!” Clark greeted.   
“Good Evening Clark!” Lois responded with a wide smile.  
“My instincts told me to buy you flowers given that this is our first date however I was warned by a mutual friend that I was an omega and that you are an alpha and that you are strictly to be the one to do the courting ?” Clark said to inform Lois that he had gotten the message.  
“Good , i'm glad to know that Superman is a reliable messenger and I'm glad to see that you take orders well” Lois teased with a growl.  
Clark blushed “i'm sorry If my behavior had been out of place. Farmboy and all.” Clark said with a shrug.  
“It's ok , I always forgive ...once. “ Lois teased. “And either way it was really helpful getting that exclusive , thank you so much.” Lois thanked.  
“Well I'm glad to be helpful!” Clark said excitedly.  
“Now are you ready for dinner?” Lois asked.  
“Yup! I'm ready!” Clark said excitedly.  
“Wonderful!” Lois responded extending her arm towards Clark. Clark took Lois’s hand and she walked him over to her car and she opened the passenger door for him. Clark slowly sat down in the car rather flattered at the polite gestures Lois was making. Once he was settled in his stead Lois gently shut the door for him. Lois quickly walked around the car and entered the driver's seat.  
“Wow so polite!” Clark commented half teasing half serious.  
“Like i said the courting is the job of the alpha.” Lois teased before leaning over to give Clark a kiss on the cheek.   
Clark blushed at the unexpected kiss, even though he wasn't actually an omega he had to admit that he really did kinda appreciate the way that Lois was treating him. Clark stuttered still really surprised by the kiss”T-t-thank you” Was all Clark could manage to say.  
Lois smiled at her ability to stun Clark “You are welcome farmboy!” Lois teased as she rested her arm on the armrest in between then as she opened up her hand offering Clark some physical contact. Clark looked at Lois’s hand for a moment before taking the hint and interlocking his fingers with Lois’s. They looked at each other and shared a gentle smile before Clark asked “So where are we going!”  
“To dinner ! Wow farm boy , you really have a bad memory don't you” Lois teased knowing that Clark ment that he wanted to know where they would be eating.   
Clark chuckled as Lois started the car and began driving off to the unknown restaurant “You know what I meant.” Clark griped.  
“Yes I do , And I told you no hints!” Lois teased.  
“Ah not i remember!” Clark said with a chuckle.  
Lois squeezed Clark’s hand affectionately “So how was your weekend Clark?” Lois asked attempting to make small talk.  
“I-it was ok” Clark lied unconvincingly.  
“Well that was a terrible lie. You really need to work on that Clark , you are an atrocious liar.” Lois accused him.  
“UUghh yeah you're right” Clark said dropping his head and shoulders.  
“So what's wrong , and i want the truth this time!” Lois scolded  
“I had a game night with Jimmy and a couple of our childhood friends Friday night” Clark paused.  
“You have game nights with your Ex?” Lois asked shocked.  
“Yeah. I didn't know that you knew that Jimmy and I were a thing.” Clark responded surprised.  
“Yeah I knew. And why would you have a game night with an ex? That feels like a trainwreck waiting to happen.” Lois replied.  
“Yeah… It was pretty bad.” Clark admitted.  
“Well what happened?” Lois questioned.  
“Well he ended up making out with my best fiend , who is also my ex on the couch in front of me… I am over both of them but ,It was bad.” Clark explained.  
“Fucking christ Clark! Why do you hate yourself?” Lois asked.  
“ I don't hate myself.” Clark defended.  
“Oh really cause that story could have fooled me. “ Lois paused before realizing that Clark really was hurting. ”I'm sorry. It will be ok Clark. And I really think you will like this this restaurant!” Lois said trying to cheer Clark up.  
“Thanks Lois!” Clark said cheerfully as Lois turned a corner and began to slow down the car.  
“We are here! Lois said stopping the car , quickly getting out and rushing over to Clark’s side of the car to open the door for him.   
“Thank you Lois.” Clark thanked slowly rising from the car. Lois quickly gave a valet her keys in exchange for a ticket before returning to Clark and wrapping her arm around his. Clark practically hummed at her touch.   
“Ready” Lois asked receiving a quick nod from Clark . As she noticed Clark nodding she began leading him inside of the restaurant. Lois opened both sets of doors for Clark and they quickly arrived at a hostess’s podium.  
“Good evening Ms. Lane.” The hostess greeted Lois with a familiar smile.  
“Good evening Lucy , I have a reservation for two!” Lois mentioned , returning the smile.  
“Yes right this way.” Lucy directed before looking directly at her sister , winking and mouthing “He is scrumptious!” Lucy continued walking until they arrived at a small booth for two. “Here are your menus!” Lucy said with a smile as she placed a menu in front of both Lois and Clark. “I can take your drink orders now If you like?” Lucy offered.  
“We will be having a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon for the table.” Lois said returning the drink menu as soon as Lucy had handed it to her.   
“Your server will have that for you in just a moment , enjoy your meal!” Lucy said with a smile returning to her hostess podium.  
Once Lucy was out of earshot Clark joked to Lois “Ms. Lane are you trying to get me drunk?” with a smile.  
“Oh of course I am!” Lois said sarcastically.” No I just happen to know what wine will go well with your meal.” Lois said with every ounce of alpha confidence she had.  
“Oh and you think you know what I will order?” Clark questioned.  
“I don't have to , I am going to order for you.” Lois said with a smirk. Lois’s confidence although slightly off putting, Clark found it quite charming in an odd way. He was quickly becoming quite smitten with Lois’s dominant attitude and mannerisms.   
“Oh really and what is it that you will be ordering for me?” Clark asked blushing.  
“Oh you really an adorable farm boy!” Lois said with a smile. “Your favorite of course.” Lois said knowingly as she reached her hand out and rested it on top of Clark’s hand .  
“Oh you remember.” Clark asked surprised while blushing . Clark realty was shocked that Lois had remembered an offhand mention of his favorite meal from a week ago. Clark couldn't help thinking to himself about how smooth Lois was.   
“Of course!” Lois said smiling again and she gave Clark's hand a squeeze. As she squeezed Clark’s hand he couldn't help but feel a little guilty at his lie. Clark had lied about being an omega to Jimmy and it was ultimately what ended their relationship. Jimmy had been so kind and caring for him the whole time they had been together and he had been patient that Clark wanted to wait for so long to have sex because he needed to keep his secret. But one day Jimmy came to his home with supplies to assist Clark with the heat that he had lied about being in. Once Jimmy found out he and Clark got in a terrible argument about how Clark had been lying to him for their whole relationship. Clark could never forget the look of pain and betrayal on Jimmy’s face when he found out that Clark wasn't an omega. Clark remembered the emptiness he felt alone crying on the floor of his apartment after Jimmy had stormed out. “Clark are you ok?” Lois asked as she gave Clark’s hand another squeeze as an attempt to snap him out of his thoughts.   
“Oh yeah totally! I'm fine.” Clark said snapping out of his thoughts.  
“You still suck at lying.” Lois reminded.  
“Sorry . It is nothing though.” Clark assured.  
“Ok Clark , If you need anything I am here for you.” Lois comforted.  
Clark found Lois’s words extremely comforting “Thank you Lois.” Clark thanked as he nodded appreciatively.  
“Do you two need some time with your menus or are you ready to order?” A waiter asked approaching Lois and Clark with an open bottle in hand.  
“We know exactly what we would like! We will each have a plate of your spaghetti and meatballs!” Lois said cheerfully.  
“Wonderful choice. That will be ready for you soon!” The waiter replied as he put down the bottle and picked up the menus.  
“Thank you” Clark said quietly as The waiter began to turn to walk away.  
Lois grabbed the wine and began to poor for Clark first and then herself “Tell me what you think! I chose it because it is good on its own and it pairs well with your favorite.”   
Clark raised his glass and waited a moment for Lois to do the same before they took a sip in unison. “ Mhmm , I'm not normally much for wine but that is good” Clark said with a smile.  
“I'm glad you don't hate it then!” Lois responded as she mimicked his smile.  
“Mhmm thanks . So the hostess , do you know her well or do you just come here frequently?” Clark asked.  
“Oh she is actually my sister!” Lois explained.  
“Oh wow i didn't expect that!” Clark responded.  
“Yeah , She is working here while she finishes up law school!” Lois informed Clark.  
“Oh thats cool . What type of law is she studying?” Clark asked.  
“Military law. She is planning to work with my father!” Lois responded.  
“Oh your father is in the military?” Clark questioned.  
“Oh yeah ! I honestly don't know much about what he does but the two of them tell me that they plan to work together once she graduates. What about your family?” Lois asked.  
“Oh pretty bland. You had me pretty pinned with the title farmboy. The most interesting thing about my family is that we are close with the Luthors.” Clark mentioned.  
“Oh wow , the Luthors? That Is actually really cool!” Lois responded excitedly.  
“Yeah remember the game night I told you about?” Clark mentioned.  
“Oof yeah the one with two of your ex that was a total mistake?” Lois asked.  
“Haha yeah Lex was the other ex and the fourth person there was his sister Lena.” Clark explained.  
“Oh god!” Lois was shocked”And no one realized it was a bad idea?” Lois asked laughing.  
“We are all old friends! Lena has known me since i was a baby! We went to elementary school together. This tradition is decades old , a couple of bad break ups aren't going to take it down!” Clark said confidently.  
“Oh I didn't realize the four of you were that close?” Lois replied in shock.  
“Yeah we are just really old friends. The core members of our game night are Lex, Jimmy , and I. Lena is a frequent but she isn't there every week. And we frequently have guests, either friends , boyfriends , girlfriends. If you ever want to come you are totally welcome to!” Clark offered.  
“That actually sounds really awesome I understand why you guys fight so hard to hold on to a tradition like that!” Lois said in awe that they were a close enough group of friends to survive so many relationships and breakups.  
“It is actually really nice yeah!” Clark said smiling to himself about how reliable his friends were and how they were all there for eachother no matter what every friday night.  
“That's great that you guys have that!” Lois said with a smile.  
“Yeah and I swear it has only ended up with two of my exes making out on a couch in front of me once!” Clark attempted to redeem the group.  
“Haha thats good!” Lois said with a smile. “And I would be honored to attend a game night!” Lois added.  
“We would be happy to have you ! The group is always welcoming to …” Clark paused because he and Lois were only on their first date and not officially together in any sense.  
Lois picked up on his hesitation and saved him “Whatever we end up being to each other.”  
“Yeah” Clark agreed.  
Not much time passed before their waiter appeared with their meal. “Oh my god this looks amazing! Oh and there is so much” Clark remarked his eyes widening at the huge plate of pasta in front of him.  
“Haha I'm glad you like it so far!” Lois replied.  
“It looks just like my mother’s did!” Clark exclaimed excited.  
“Haha that's good” Lois laughed,  
Clark rushed to taste the pasta with a chunk of a meatball. He was silent for a moment as he tasted his food. “Oh god! You can order for me forever!” Clark exclaimed excitedly.  
“I had a feeling you would like it” Lois said with a huge smile.  
“Oh god , thank you so much Lois!” Clark thanked “I haven't had food this good in far too long !” Clark added. Lois just smiled for a moment before beginning to eat her own pasta, Clark was right it was really good. The two continued with small talk and to eat their pasta until they were full. Clark had a delightful time just talking with Lois and for a while the fact that she was an alpha didn't seem matter, they were happy enjoying eachother’s company. Clark also allowed himself to be quite taken by Lois’s looks once his anxiety about her being an alpha began to fade. The waiter came by with the bill not long after they finished. Clark quickly shifted to retrieve his wallet from his back pocket.  
“Oh hell no you don't!” Lois scolded immediately.  
In that one moment the fact that he wasn't truly an omega weighed heavy on Clark. He remembered that Lois was an alpha and that he couldn't give her what she needed as an alpha. His heart sank lower and lower as he processed the fact that he had to break up with her tonight before there was really anything to break off in order to save his own heart, he simply couldn't endure another Jimmy. Clark new he had to do it tonight because he liked her too much to be strong enough to say no to her if she asked him out again tomorrow at work. “Lois I had a really good time tonight.” Clark began , his heart in his throat.  
“I did too , And that's why I was wondering if you would like to go out again next week ? “ Lois asked.   
“I'm sorry but I don't think that would be the best idea.” Clark responded.  
“Oh and why is that?” Lois said like she knew something that would change Clark’s mind.  
“I can't give you what you want Lois , I'm really sorry I wasted your time. If you would like I can pick up the bill because I wasted your time.” Clark offered.  
Lois leaned in and whispered into Clark’s ear “And is that because you aren't really an omega” As she spoke she held Clark’s hand.  
“W-What do you mean , of course I am an omega!” Clark assured.  
“I told you that you are terrible at lying Superman” Lois again whispered into Clark’s ear. Before learning all the way back in her seat she removed Clark’s glasses and began to play with them in her hands. She paused for a moment while Clark was still just sitting there in shock. Lois then put on Clark’s glasses. “Just as I thought , they are just for show” 

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“I-i-it's a fashion choice!” Clark stammered.  
“God you are shit at lying!” Lois said surprised at how atrocious he was at lying.  
“I don't have any idea what you are talking about!” Clark protested.  
“Oh please Clark ,I already know! Give up!” Lois argued.  
“H-how did you know. Also can i have my glasses back before someone else finds out!” Clark gave up and his shoulders dropped.  
“Oh please! Like a pair of glasses is any type of disguise!” Lois said with a laugh.  
“So you knew the moment I met you on the roof?” Clark asked.  
“Well that was my first hint. But even though I like holding your hand , a couple of times I tried to dig my nails into your hand, I actually chipped a nail and you didn't even notice” Lois giggled as she rose a hand with a broken nail for Clark to see.  
“Well fuck.” Clark said under his breath.  
“Can we talk about this somewhere more private? We can go by my place for an after dinner coffee or tea while talking about this and unwinding. “ Lois offered.   
“Sure . I don't have much of a choice do I?” Clark answered broken.  
“Of course you have a choice.” Lois responded puzzled by the fact that Clark thought he didn't have a choice.  
“You could tell everyone who I am . I told you all of my closest friends they could be in so much danger If i upset you in any way.” Clark reasoned.  
“I would never do that Clark. You can leave now and no one else will ever know what I know, I promise,” Lois promised.  
“Well that means a lot.” Clark replied .  
“ I only told you that I know because It's clear you think that would cause a problem between us. You said you had a good time and if thats true Im not going to let you stop this before it has ever began because you think you being “ Lois paused before whispering “Superman” Then she returned to speaking normally “ means you can't give me something I want” Lois explained.  
“I think I am up for that Tea in that case, because I really did have a good night.” Clark said with a cautious smile.   
“I'm glad!” Lois said standing up and stretching out her hand for Clark to take it.  
“What about the bill?” Clark asked.  
“I'm going to give it to my sister with my card and I can get my card back from her tomorrow.” Lois explained picking up the check with the hand that wasn't already outstretched waiting for Clark. Clark stood up and took Lois’s hand and as he did she immediately began pulling him away to the hostess desk where she dropped off the check and heart card with her sister.  
“Not much time to explain, here , my card is inside. I will tell you all about it later!” Lois said quickly to her sister before she led Clark out of the restaurant.  
“Have fun with farmboy!” Lucy yelled as Lois and Clark ran out of the building.  
“Haha why the rush?” Clark asked Lois as she gave the valet her ticket.  
Lois turned to Clark and said “It's more fun that way!” before she kissed Clark. Clark was caught completely by surprise , he slowly began to wrap his arms around the girl kissing him. Lois didn't waste time before allowing her tongue to brush up against Clark’s lower lip. Lois had again taken Clark by pleasant surprise, he quickly allowed his lips to part slightly . Lois didn't wait to take advantage of Clark parting his lips , her tongue quickly began to explore Clark’s mouth as she let out a possessive growl that caught Clark off guard but he didn't hate it. Lois continued growling as she snaked her hands around clark’s waist and pulled him in close , pushing herself against him. Clark couldn't help but think about how foreward Lois was being , and how unusual it was. Unusual it may have been but to Clark in a large way it did feel very right. Before much more could happen the valet pulled up in Lois’s car and Lois immediately opened the passenger door for Clark.   
“Thank you Lois!” Clark thanked as he got into the car, Lois closing the door behind him. Lois then walked around the car to the driver's seat where the valet gave her the keys and she gave him a folded up bill discretely before she sat down in the car and quickly started up the engine and headed towards her home. “Umm I have to ask , you aren't going to tell your sister?” Clark paused.  
“Oh no I won't tell her you are superman!” Lois assured.  
“Oh thank you . Sorry just had me kinda worried for a moment there.” Clark explained.  
“Yeah , no you are safe! I promise .” Lois promised.   
“Thanks. So what do you want to talk about exactly?” Clark asked.  
“Oh we are right around the corner from my place !” Lois said taking a corner.  
“Geez you really love close don't you?” Clark teased!  
“Yeah , I really like that restaurant and It's really nice to have it so close!” Lois said pulling into her driveway. Clark beat Lois to opening the door for him earning a slight growl from the alpha.   
“Lois you can't actually be angry at me for opening the door for myself?” Clark said laughing.  
“You really don't understand alphas do you? I'm not so much angry as I am asserting dominance Lois explained walking over to Clark and kissing him again. Lois quickly pushed him up against the car as she again allowed her tongue to request entrance into Clark’s mouth. Clark was again completely shocked but not unhappy about what Lois was doing and he again parted his lips for her . Lois gave a pleased growl before she released the kiss and gave Clark a smile. “I'm happy now” She said smugly.  
“What?” Clark asked blushing and confused.  
“I wanted to take back some dominance and so I did, I'm happy now.” Lois explained with a smile before grabbing Clark’s hand and pulling him inside her home and sitting him down at her dining table. Lois quickly began to make tea and allowed the water to start to boil while she returned to Clark . “So , Why do you think you wouldn't be able to give me what I want?” Lois asked.  
“Well you already know I'm not an omega. Therefore I don't have heats and I can't satisfy alphas.” Clark explained.  
“What the hell are you talking about Clark?” Lois questioned.  
“You are an alpha , alphas need to bond with omegas , and because I'm not it would be unfair to you if we were in a relationship.” Clark explained again.  
“I don't need to bond with an omega! And who told you that an alpha can't be satisfied if their partner doesn't have heats?” Lois asked.  
“Jimmy , He broke up with me the second he found out I wasn't an omega and he really tore into me about it. He was really hurt that I lied to him about it. It was really bad.” Clark explained , the pain clear in his voice.   
“Aww Clark , It's going to be ok . And for your information I don't need an omega! Heats are a fun treat , but they aren't something I find necessary in a partner in any way at all.” Lois explained. Clark could feel tears welling up in his eyes at Lois’s words. It had been only hours ago that he was certain that he would be alone forever because he was neither an alpha or an omega. But now Lois , a woman he was actually erry interested in was telling him that it didn't matter. “Clark you are crying.” Lois mentioned as she wiped away a tear that had begun to fall down his face. “It's ok Clark. What’s wrong?” Louis asked.  
“I-I thought I would be alone forever because I can't satisfy an alpha or an omega. I've tried to be with both in the past and It ended terribly both times..” Clark explained.  
“Aww , Its ok Clark” lois whispered as she gave him a hug.  
“Thank you Lois.” Clark said quietly as he wrapped his arms around Lois. Their silent hug was interrupted by the whistling of the tea beginning to boil .   
“Oh I'm sorry , let me get that. What type of tea do you prefer?” Lois asked as she walked over to her tea kettle.  
“Anything with mint is my favorite.” Clark mentioned as he wiped away the rest of his tears.   
“A fine choice!” Lois said pulling down two mugs and a box of assorted teas from a cupboard. Lois quickly poured the tea and returned to the table where Clark was waiting for her. “Here you go Clark” She said passing him a cup with mint tea.   
“Thanks Lois.” Clark said with a smile.  
“So , how do you feel about us?” Lois asked stirring her Tea.  
“What exactly do you mean?” Clark replied.  
“Well i guess first off do you want there to be an us?” Lois asked.  
“Yes , I think I would like that a lot!” Clark said with confidence “I had a lot of fun tonight , and although i admit i don't understand you much but i do really like the way you make me feel?” Clark said like it was a question.  
“Oh ?And how do i make you feel?” Lois questioned.  
Clark blushed and opened his mouth attempting to speak for a moment. It took him a while but he did eventually find the words “ Y-You make me feel like I have no idea what is going on , but I'm not scared. I'm just excited to see whatever it is that you are about to choose to do at any moment.” Clark waited for a moment “But I am afraid that you are wrong , and that I actually can't satisfy your needs as an alpha even though you think I could I'm not so sure and that scares me.” Clark explained.  
“Well then let's put those fears to rest” Lois said standing up and taking his hand. Clark stood up and she immediately began leading him towards her bedroom.   
“What are we doing?” Clark asked.  
“Wow farmboy , your memory is almost as bad as your ability to lie. We are putting your fears to rest!” Lois said with a smile as she opened the door into her bedroom and lead Clark towards her bed. “Clark , may I push you down onto my bed and then begin to kiss you?” Lois asked calmly.  
Clark’s breathing and heart rate spiked at her question. Clark really never did know what she was about to do , and every moment he began to enjoy that feeling more and more. “Yes , I think I would really like that Lois.” Clark replied. Lois immediately pushed Clark down on to the bed before happily jumping on top of him.   
“Comfortable?” Lois asked.  
“Yes!” Clark said nodding.  
“If at any point you want to stop , just say so , Ok?” Lois informed.  
“Ok” Clark began nodding again just to be interrupted moments later at Lois catching him by the lips. Lois gave a content growl as their lips touched. This time Lois didn't ask for entrance beyond Clark’s lips, this time lois quickly took Clark’s lower lip in her teeth and pulled at it earning a moan from Clark. Lois loved the unexpected moan that the kryptonian under her gave at her bite, she growled again appreciatively before she returned to kissing Clark. Clark willingly parted his lips in anticipation that it was what Lois would want next. Lois quickly took advantage of Clark’s parted lips as she found Clark’s left hand with her right. Lois began to direct Clark’s hand towards her ass where she planted his hand and she gave his hand a slight slap as to say go ahead. Clark took the hint and he gave Lois’s tight ass a squeeze . Lois broke the kiss for just a moment to whisper under her breath “Good boy” appreciatively before returning to Clark’s lips. Clark smiled into Lois’s lips and he hummed pleasantly as he continued squeezing her ass. Lois slowly snaked one of her hands up Clark’s chest and began slowly unbuttoning Clark’s shirt and allowing herself to explore Clark’s chiseled chest. Lois broke the kiss they had been sharing in order to begin exploring Clark’s chest better , she began kissing down his neck as she began to outline each and every muscle on Clark’s chest. As her kisses traveled down Clark’s neck onto his chest Lois began a loud and possessive growl.   
“Why are you growling?” Clark asked curious “Did I do something Wrong?” Clark asked.  
“Clark do you know anything about Alphas at all?” Lois questioned , still allowing her hands to dance over Clark’s chest.   
Clark just shrugged and said “Not really”   
“When I do this” Lois bent down and dragged her lips over Clark’s chest as she gave a loud growl “It is a form of saying that this is mine now.” Lois said as Clark began to turn beet red. “Is that ok?”Lois asked.  
“It's hot” Clark admitted turning his head in embarrassment. “I don't know how I feel about the growls but I adore the sentiment behind it .“ Clark admitted.  
“Mhmm In that case” Lois paused as she bent down and began giving soft bites at each of Clark’s muscles and commanding ”Mine” after each bite. Clark quickly became overwhelmed by what Lois was doing to him , just the idea of Lois owning each and part of his body, he loved watching her claim every part of him. Clark began giving small moans as Lois slowly and methodically worked her way down his body. Clark could feel his blood flow going directly towards the growing member in between his legs.   
It wasn't long before he could tell that she was aware that his member was slowly growing in between them “Oh , I'm sorry!” Clark apologized as he shifted to attempt to avoid poking Lois with it as it grew.   
“Don't apologize” lois said as she allowed a hand to begin brushing up against it through Clark’s pants. “I like it” Lois said with a smile.   
“W- what?” Clark stuttered.  
“I like it” Lois said confidently before lowering her head and giving it a small nip before raising her head and looking Clark in the eyes “Mine!” Lois commanded. Clark gave an audible moan at Lois’s nip at his member and again at her declaration of ownership. Lois then began to undo Clark’s belt and she asked “Is this ok?” Clark inhaled sharply and unintentionally let out a needy moan as he began to nod. With Clarks consent Lois continued to undo Clark’s belt , she then undid Clark’s pants and began to pull them down slightly to reveal his erection pitching a tent through his underwear. Lois stuck two fingers inside of the top of Clark’s boxers and looked up at him waiting for him to give a sign that he wanted her to continue.  
“Please Its starting to hurt” Clark admitted. Clark had no knowledge of it but his words were everything Lois ever could have wanted to hear. Lois was in that moment entirely reassured that she didn't need an omega to be satisfied, just having Super man pleading for her to relieve the pain he had was all that she needed in a partner.   
“Gladly” Lois said as she flashed Clark a wicked grin before pulling down Clark’s boxers, revealing his member .  
“Please!” Clark pleaded “It really hurts, Lois please!” Clark continued. Lois loved his pleading but it gave her an evil idea. Lois gently placed the tip of her tongue on the slit at the tip of Clark’s cock and she wiggeled her tongue ever so slightly. “Fuck! Lois what are you doing?” Clark yelled in pain as he thrust his head back into the pillow it rested on.  
“Getting everything I want.” Lois teased before gently biting the tip.  
“Ahhh please Lois!” Clark begged. Lois then slowly dragged her tongue from the base of Clark’s member back to the tip. “Fuck Lois , please this is getting to be way too much ! I can't take this anymore!” Clark screamed.   
“Good boy!” Lois whispered before finally taking Clark’s heat inside her mouth.   
“Oh god yes thank you! That feels so good! Thank you so much !” Clark screamed again. Lois began to bob her head up and down Clark’s member slowly as she swirled her tongue around it. “Fuck what are you doing?” Clark screamed in pleasure. Lois just kept bobbing her head up and down for a while as Clark continued to scream in pleasure. Once Lois felt Clark had had enough she released Clark as she got out of the bed. “Oh , I'm sorry did I do something wrong Lois?” Clark asked worried.  
“No I'm taking off my dress so I can fuck you” Lois said chuckling as she unzipped her dress and allowed it to slip to the floor. “You are actually great! And Im having alot of fun!” Lois admitted   
“Well I am glad, I am too!” Clark agreed captivated by Lois’s beautiful figure which had just allowed her dress to fall to the floor. Lois then reached behind herself and removed her bra once again allowing it to slide off of her figure down to the ground. Finally Lois allowed her thumbs to slip into either side of her panties as she slowly slipped them down , bending over as she slid them all the way down to the ground. Once every last article of her clothing was removed Lois returned to her place on top of Clark. Lois intentionally sat atop Clark in just such a way that she pinned Clark’s member in between his abdomen and her slick slit. Clark moaned pleasantly as he felt his member resting against Lois’s wetness.   
“Mhmm , Do you like that ?” Lois teased rubbing herself up and down Clark’s member.  
“Yeah … ugh it mhmm it feels good” Clark managed through moans.  
“Good I'm glad!” Lois said as she continued sliding herself up and down Clark’s length.  
“Are you mhmmm Enj-ooo-ying yourself” Clark made out broken by moans.  
Lois smiled as she placed her hands on clark’s chest admiring his perfect physique “Oh Clark I am getting every little thing I want!” Lois said with an unmistakeable air of smug. Lois began arching her back so that she was also grinding her clit into clark’s cock as she continued to slid up and down his heat. Lois began to give off excited moans at the pleasure she garnered from grinding her clit against Clark.  
Lois’s moans quickly began to drive Clark crazy and the feeling of Lois sliding up and down his length quickly became not enough. “Please Lois . I need more! It's too much I can't handle this anymore!” Clark pleaded. Lois gave an appreciative growl loving to hear his pleading again. Lois this time gave Clark what he needed, She lifted her hips slightly , reached down and positioned him at her entrance. Lois didn't wait to push her hips backwards forcing Clark inside her. “Fuck that feels really good Lois!” Clark moaned.  
“Good!” Lois whispered with a smile as she began moving her hips sliding Clark in and out of her slowly. “Mhmm , you feel good!”Lois moaned as she clamped down on Clark. Lois continued slowly moving her hips as she grabbed one of Clark’s hands and placed It on her chest. “Go ahead, I see you staring at them.” Lois encouraged and Clark raised his other hand to rest on Lois’s free brest.  
“Are you sure?” Clark asked submissively.   
Lois loved the tone Clark had , like he was asking for permission even though he already had it. Lois loved how hesitant Clark was to take the pleasure she was offering him. “Yes Clark, I am sure.” Lois said encouraging Clark to play with her chest.   
Clark began gently squeezing Lois’s chests and lightly playing with her sensitive nippels earing a number of moans and growls. “Thank you Lois. This feels really good!” Clark moaned. Lois just continued moving her hips slowly picking up speed , loving the feeling of Clark inside her and the soft moans he made.  
“Uugh Lois!” Clark moaned “I umm” Clark grunted  
“Mhmm what?” Lois asked.  
“I'm getting really close!” Clark answered.  
“Good!” Lois responded with a smile as she speed up.  
“I can't hold it back much longer Lois! Please slow down!” Clark pleaded.  
“Why would I slow down?” Lois questioned as she continued to speed up.  
“Because If you dont Im gonna” Clark began but he got distracted by how good it felt and he couldn't hold it in any longer.  
“Good boy!” Lois said as she began to feel Clark tensing up as he was starting to cum.  
“Oh Lois I'm sorry , I didn't mean to cum before you could I'm sorry/.” Clark apologized.  
“Why are you sorry ?” Lois said adjusting and allowing Clark’s member to slide out of her.  
“I wanted you to be able to cum.” Clark explained.  
“Oh that's cute , you think you are done?” Lois responded with a giggle. “You aren't done !” Lois explained as she unmounted Clark and made herself comfortable next to him resting against her pillows as she began to spread her legs.  
“What ?” Clark asked confused.  
Lois snapped her fingers in between her legs telling Clark to move in between her legs. “You aren't done . Get over here.” Lois ordered.  
“O-Ok” Clark answered hesitantly as he rolled over so that he was almost on top of Lois.  
“Good boy” Lois said as she placed a hand on the top of Clark’s head and pushed him down gently until his head was in between her legs.  
“Oohh I get it now.” Clark said finally understanding.  
“Aww , thats a good farm boy , now eat your dessert!” Lois commanded. Clark obeyed and quickly began lapping at Lois’s folds. “Mhmm Good boy!” Lois moaned as she scratched gently at the back of his head appreciatively. “That's it, Keep going ! “ Lois moaned as Clark eagerly allowed his tongue to dance over each and every fold of Lois’s sweet slit. Clark continued simply licking at lois’s folds for a while but eventually he got an idea. Clark changed his focus to Lois’s clit and he began to swirl his tongue around it as fast as he could. As Clark played with Lois’s clit at inhuman speed Lois was quickly overwhelmed. Lois began screaming in pleasure as she pushed Clark’s head deeper into her. “Oh fuck Clark don't stop! Thats amazing Oh my god “ Lois couldn't help but scream as she began to cum.   
Clark , noticing that Lois had cum began to lift his head “Good” Clark questioned.  
“Amazing, but you don't think you are done yet do you?” Lois teased as she pushed Clark’s head down again.  
“What?” Clark asked confused.  
“Oh farmboy , you are adorable! You aren't done till I say you are done!” Lois commanded.   
“Oh ok “ Clark said as he returned to what he had been doing before. Clark continued to pleasure Lois for over an hour , and he was happy to do so , He was incredibly excited to finally be able to pleasure a partner for once in his life. It took a long time but eventually Lois tapped out due to dehydration.  
“Wow Clark , you really are a trouper!” Lois lauded.  
“Haha , Im glads” Clark said , slightly slurring because his tongue was now numb.  
“Mhmm Good Farmboy!” Lois said scratching behind Clark’s ear.  
“Hmm thanks .” Clark hummed.  
“Do you want to stay the night? You are fully welcome to, I love cuddling.” Lois offered.  
“That sounds amazing!” Clark replied with a smile as he began to cuddle up close to Lois and they both drifted off to sleep together.

End of chapter 6

 

 

A on Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction preque  
Your Lois is so in character ! And Clois is ON! That's all that matters…  
From Jessica: You are my favorite person right now and I officially love you! I'm glad you like it! And thank you so much ! All of your comments are amazing and make my day  
From: Guest  
\-------------------

:if James is Alpha does it mean Lucy is omega ? it's kinda of a bummer because I shipped her and Alex together in season 1. well, at least now Alex has Maggie.

From Jessica: Probably? That is what I was thinking. And , that is cool , but I honestly the person I have always felt she fits best with Is Jimmy so they will probably end up together in this fic.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Both Lois and Clark were woken by Lois’s alarm at 6 am. “Fuck! We were up way too late last night.” Lois griped realizing how tired se still was. Lois then turned around to kiss Clark . “Did you Enjoy last night?” Lois asked.  
“Yeah , a lot!” Clark said with a smile as he nuzzled his face into Lois’s chest.  
“Mhmm good boy.” Lois hummed holding Clark’s head close and scratching behind his ears. “Hey wanna grab breakfast somewhere before work? I normally schedule enough time to either cook breakfast or get something on the way on Mondays.” Lois offered “Also We should have enough time for a shower If we shower together.” Lois suggested.  
“Yeah both of those ideas sound nice!” Clark agreed. Lois quickly lead Clark into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Lois allowed the water to get warm while she grabbed Clark and kissed him. Lois also allowed herself to grab and squeeze at Clark’s ass and growl deeply.  
“Mhmm Lois I really like you , and I love the meaning behind the growls but I don't always love the growls themselves. They are ok at times …. I'm sorry” Clark explained.  
“That's fine.” Lois responded before she gave Clark’s ass another firm squeeze and declared “Mine!”  
“Thanks” Clark said with a smile as a blush formed on his face.   
“Aww so cute farm boy!” Lois teased as she gently slapped Clark’s face and immediately turned around and headed off into the shower. Clark stood there still kinda stunned by Lois's light slap , he just stood there and enjoyed the view of the woman he had just woken up next to slowly sliding into the shower . Lois did everything she could to tease Clark as she walked away, from the way she stepped to the way she swing her hips. As Lois entered the shower before she closed the curtain behind her she turned around and gave a wink and a grin to Clark.   
The grin was all Clark needed to motivate him to follow Lois into the shower. Clark shifted into the shower next to Lois . It was a rather large shower so it wasn't too cramped , instead it was just comfortably snug. Lois happily gave Clark some of her soap “Use this and you will smell a little like me today at work , people will think I bonded with you during your heat .” Lois whispered Into Clark's ear.  
“Are you sure you want that ? “ Clark asked.   
“If you are ok with it , yes I would like that.” Lois said closing Clark's hand around the soap.   
“I think I like the idea of everyone at work smelling you on me , knowing that you claimed me.” Clark explained.  
Lois couldn't hold in her appreciative growl , it just came out “grrrr I would love that “ Lois said as she gently guided Clark's free hand in-between her legs where he could feel a distinctly different wetness from the shower growing. Clark took the hint and he quickly began gently playing with Lois's slit. “Mhmm good boy , you are catching on.” Lois moaned as she wrapped her arms around Clark's neck.   
Clark dropped the soap before he grabbed Louis's legs and pulled them up so that she was wrapping her legs around his waist. Clark then slid himself Inside if Lois and began to pump in and out of her as he pinned her against the wall of the shower. Water pouring down over them as Clark slowly slid himself in and out of her they both began moaning in pleasure.   
“Good?” Clark asked in-between moans .   
“Very good farmboy! Faster!” Lois commanded.  
Clark dropped his head submissively as he hastened his thrusts. “T-thank you “ Clark hesitated as he spoke.  
“Oh Clark you are delightfully submissive and I love it “ Lois whispered into Clark’s ear .   
“Huh?” Clark questioned not understanding.   
“Oh Clark ? You are so innocent, it's adorable. “Lois teased as she clamped down on Clark's member.   
“What did I do ? And wow that feels good. Fuck I'm getting close again” Clark moaned.   
“Aww that's ok “ Lois moaned as she moved to force Clark's cock further inside of her than he intended as she clamped down on him and moaned in pleasure. Lois could feel Clark cumming inside of her.  
“ Fuck Lois , I'm sorry. I didn't know that my endurance was that bad” Clark apologized.   
Lois bent down and grabbed the soap and began to wash Clark off. “It's ok , don't worry about it Clark , we will work on that.  
“So there will be a next time for us to work on it ? “ Clark asked with a smile.  
“Well I was hoping there would be at least” Lois responded.   
“Me too” Clark said with a smile.  
“ Good !” Lois said with a kiss .  
“So does this mean that we are together now ?” Clark asked.  
“Yes it does. Did you forget we have a second date in 20 minutes?” Lois said reminding Clark that they had breakfast plans.  
“ By the way where are we eating breakfast?” Clark wondered aloud.  
“Well the place we went to dinner is actually open for breakfast as well.”  
“that sounds great” Clark said with a smile.  
“Good” Lois said as she continued to soap up Clark. Lois then handed Clark the soap and turned around. It took Clark a moment but he got the hint and began to slowly clean his girlfriend. Once he was done washing her back Clark embraced Lois and allowed his soapy hands to travel up and down her body gently cleaning her as Clark memorized every detail of Lois's perfect body.   
“Hmm”Lois moaned as Clark's hands traversed her curves “that feels good , thanks Clark “ Lois whispered. She greatly appreciated the feeling of Clark's hands cleaning her softly , he was clearly extremely cautious not to hurt her . Lois found Clark's hesitancy adorable, she hummed as he continued gently caressing her every inch. Lois noticed that Clark and been tending to avoid her chest. “Why are you avoiding these ?” Lois said grabbing Clark's hands and resting them on her chest.   
“I-i-i” Clark stuttered and blushed intensely.  
“You are adorable Clark. Don't worry . You can touch them , I like it when you do.” Lois encouraged.  
“Thank you Lois .” Clark said as she could feel his shoulders drop and the worry left his body. Clark then allowed himself to begin caressing Lois's chest. He began by simply cupping them , feeling the soft mounds in his hands . Clark gave a soft pleasurable moan at how much he appreciated being allowed to touch her there. Lois gave a soft giggle at Clark's moan , she appreciated Clark's excitement at what she was allowing him to do. Clark then began forming small circles around Lois's nippels . As Clark began Lois was surprised at how pleasurable his ministrations were.   
“Mhmmm yes keep going”Lois encouraged and she allowed one hand to wrap around the back of Clark's neck as she threw her head back and moaned pleasantly.   
“You like that ?” Clark teased .  
“Mhmm fuck shut up and just keep going!” Lois moaned as she allowed her free hand to sink down toward her core. Lois began to play with herself as Clark continued to play with her nippels . It didn't take much longer for Lois to be on the precipice of cumming. She pulled on the back of Clark's neck as she speed up the motions she was making at her slit and Clark began to speed up his actions also as he could tell she was approaching her peak . Lois’s legs gave out from under her as she came and Clark grabbed her as she was cumming and falling. He held her up as she was still slightly shaking in his arms . “Haha thanks for saving me.” Lois chuckled before kissing Clark.  
“Haha no problem. Ready to head to breakfast?” Clark asked.  
“Yeah let's just throw out clothes back on.” Lois suggested.  
“Actually I can just meet you at the restaurant! That way I can get a change of clothes at my place first” Clark suggested.  
“How would you get home and back to the restaurant before I get there ?” Lois asked forgetting Clark was Superman for a minute.  
“I can fly at superspeed ? Remember?” Clark chuckled.  
“Fuck yeah I'm an idiot" Lois said with a laugh.  
“Haha no you aren't. But I will see you soon ? “ Clark asked .  
“Umm actually I would rather spend the extra time together if you don't mind” Lois requested.  
“I would love to stay” Clark said with a smile.  
“Thanks “ Lois said with a kiss before turning off the water and grabbing them both towels to dry off with .  
The two got dressed back in Lois's bedroom and headed off to the restaurant they had eaten at the night before for breakfast.   
“Hey you two again!” Lucy teased when she saw Lois and Clark .  
“Oh fuck why are you working a Sunday night and a Monday morning shift Lucy?” Lois questioned slightly blushing because her sister now knew that she and Clark had spent the night together.  
“It's when I was free Lois, table for two?” Lucy asked .  
“Yes thanks.” Lois answered.  
Lucy then grabbed two menus and directed them to a table as she did she turned to Lois and teasingly whispered “slut “ Lois flashed her sister the finger as she showed them their table .  
“Thankyou very much “ Clark thanked Lucy as he sat down and Lucy placedtheir menus In Front of them .   
“So do I get to order for myself this time ?” Clark asked.  
“Yes , you can eat whatever you like … this time.” Lois allowed.   
“Aww I was actually kind excited to have a delicious mystery meal like last time .” Clark said half joking half seriously.  
“You won't have to wait much longer. I will order for you again next time.” Lois promised.  
“I don't even know why i liked that but I do.” Clark admitted.  
“You are the most omega non omega I have ever met!” Lois teased.  
Clark blushed and began playing with the silverware set out on the table shyly. “I have no idea what you're talking about.” Clark lied.  
“Everything you do is coated in the most delicious submissive air of need for an alpha to guide you.” Lois responded with a huge smile.  
“You sound just a touch smitten with me.” Clark teased. Lois growled at Clark because she knew he was right. “But you are right… I really love it when you are more dominant with me.” Clark began blushing intensely “It feels right.” Clark explained.  
“Well i'm glad you like it. “ Lois replied with a smile. “Also It is important to me to reassure you that you know you have nothing to worry about when it comes to you not actually being an omega. I was more than satisfied last night , and then again this morning. I just don't want you worrying about things that don't matter and that you can't control.” Lois explained.  
“Thank you Lois . I really appreciate your concern and that does help alot.” Clark thanked.  
“Are you two ready to order?” Lucy asked as she approached the table.  
“Can i get pancakes with a side of sausage?” Lois asked her sister.  
“And you sir?” Lucy asked turning to Clark.  
“Umm Can I get the french toast?” Clark requested.  
“That will be up shortly.” Lucy responded picking up the menus and walking away to put in their orders.  
“Nice choice , the french toast here is really good!” Lois informed Clark.  
“That's good! I honestly expect everything here to be amazing after last night’s dinner tho.” Clark mentioned.  
“Yeah the whole menu is pretty good, haha i've had most of it.” Lois said with a laugh.  
“So ummm” Clark again shyly began playing with his silverware. “When will i have the opportunity to be with my alpha again?” Clark asked knowing that the idea that she owned him would drive Lois crazy.  
Lois couldn't contain her growl , agreeing with the sentiment that she owned him. She knew that he was just trying to get her all riled up , but that didn't stop it from working. Lois decided to return the favor before she responded. Lois allow her right foot to slip out of her high heel and she allowed it to rest against the inside of Clark’s left ankle before slowly moving it up. Lois inched her foot up Clark’s leg under the table , a wicked grin forming on her face when she passed Clark’s knee and his face flashed with the realization of what she was doing. Lois could see Clark mouthing an unconvincing “No”  
Lois stopped moving her foot immediately and asked seductively “Do you want me to stop?” before teasingly biting her lip.  
The second that Lois stopped Clark realized how much he wanted her to keep going. “Please don't stop” Clark begged.   
“Good boy” Lois whispered as she returned to sliding her foot up Clark’s leg until it reached his crotch. Once there Lois took her big toe and she felt around and once she found Clark’s hardening member she began stroking it with her foot. “Well when you beg like that It is hard to deny you anything.” Lois admitted. Clark blushed even deeper at her words. “What game are you and your friends playing on friday , i wouldn't mind getting to meet everybody.” Lois mentioned.   
“That actually sounds like a great date.” Clark agreed trying to hide how much pleasure he was getting from what Lois was doing to him under the table. “B-But do you want to wait that long before we see eachother again?” Clark asked.  
“Why don't you beg?” Lois teased.  
Clark’s face turned an even brighter red at Lois’s words and the thought of having to beg to see her again. “L-Lois can we please see eachother again before Friday? I Need my alpha! P-p-please!” Clark begged quietly.  
“Mhmm good boy! I could use someone to cuddle with again tonight if you are free.” Lois offered.  
“That sounds really nice.” Clark said with a smile.  
“Well i really like it when you beg” Lois teased returning the smile. Lois then spotted a waitress coming towards them with their meals and she quickly returned her foot to her shoe which was still sitting on the floor.   
“Mhmhh why did you stop?” Clark whimpered. “That felt really good” Clark said with a whine.  
“Oh your whines and whimpers are adorable , but our food is coming” Lois said with a smile.  
“Who had the french toast?” The waitress asked.  
“Me” Clark said raising his hand slightly.  
“Then you must be the pancakes.” The waitress said to Lois as she placed their meals in front of them.  
“Thanks” Lois and Clark said in unison.  
“Mhmm looks good !” Clark declared hungerly as he stared at his french toast powdered lightly in confectioners sugar. Clark gave the french toast a light drizzle of maple syrup before passing the syrup to Lois for her pancakes.   
“Thanks , Yeah it all does look good” Lois agreed before taking a bite of her sausage. Both Lois and Clark continued eating their meals quietly enjoying each others company. Once they finished lois retrieved her card from her sister and insisted on paying for breakfast also. Lois and Clark both then headed into work garnering a number of stares from their coworkers who were surprised that they had mated so suddenly. Once at work the two went their separate ways in order to begin attending to their duties.  
Once on her Lunch break Lois decided to visit Jimmy. Lois knocked on the door to his office , it was slightly ajar and Lois could tell he was in there because she could hear him humming along to music that was playing softly in the room. “Yeah whats up?” A deep voice called from inside the office as the humming stopped. The door then swung open “Oh hey Lois , I don't think I have any photos for you, I can double check tho?” Jimmy offered.  
“That’s not why I'm here.” Lois paused and looked down .”I'm actually here to talk about Clark. Can I come in? This is really a conversation better had in private.” Lois asked.  
“Ummm , yeah sure come in.” Jimmy said as he allowed Lois to enter his officer and he closed the door behind her.  
Lois sat down on a couch in a corner of the office. “First off I know everything about Clark, and don't give me any bullshit about you don't know what i'm talking about. He told me that you know everything too. “  
“Ok so what exactly is it that you think you know and why exactly do you think anything is up with Clark?” Jimmy did his best to play dumb.  
“Uugh he isn't an omega ! oh also he moonlights with a blue suit and a red cape.” Lena responded irritated at Jimmy’s trying to play dumb.  
“Ok so you really do know everything.” Jimmy said leaning up against his desk.  
“Yes , and now I want to know why you did what you did to Clark! Lois yelled standing up.  
“What are you talking about Lois?” Jimmy questioned.  
“Oh well let's work backwards and start with Friday when you made out with his ex in front of him! Oh and what about breaking up with him just because he doesn't have heats?” Lois continued yelling at Jimmy.  
“Did he tell you Lex was in heat? I wouldn't have fucked him either time if he wasn't in heat! And I know , and i have apologized to him a thousand times. I feel terrible for what i did . I was terrible to him and I tried to wih him back every day since. But it seems pretty clear that he has found himself another alpha that treats him well the first time around. I was wrong about you, I told him you would be just like me; i told him you would be worse. I'm sorry.” Jimmy answered .  
“Oh … well in that case I appreciate your acknowledging that you were wrong. And i kinda ran out of things to yell at you for.”Lois admitted.  
“That's ok , you were right I fucked up. But I know i did and for a while I did everything i could to get him to forgive me.” Jimmy explained.  
“Ok well have a good day then , and I’ll see you at game night , Clark invited me.” Lois said heading out.  
“Awesome , we can always use more people! See you then.”

End of chapter 7

A on Chapter 6  
I'm glad that you like my comments and thankful that you're writing this but can you please set aside Clark's exs for a while ? I'm really trying to power through them to read clois but every now and them you mention them again and I just :/ specially the way you write James.  
As for the chapter, very hot. I can't wait to see their new routine when Clark is already used being an omega.

From Jessica: I'm really sorry because i'm still writing the next chapter but currently it has one more interaction with Jimmy before he starts to in general be better.  
and like Lex Is a core part of where the story is going and what is going to happen with him and Clark is actually my other story in this universe is currently on hiatus, it will end up being relevant in the main story , and hopefully it will improve some stuff I already wrote in the main story.  
I hope you like where this story ends up going ! but also if you don't that is cool cause i already have it all planned out i just have to power through writing all of it so it won't be too long till it is over if you don't like it  
also I'm glad you liked the smut from the latest chapter! it dawned on me after I began writing this story that it is really possible that the people that liked the main story might not like this one cause it isn't like entirely lesbians (or bi/pan women) lol.  
Idk I am queer as all hell and my sexuality is always a moving target so I am always into reading and writing different types of smut but I understand that not everyone is like that lol . so just like i'm glad someone also has a wide enough taste palate to enjoy both of these stories  
Thank you so much for all the comments!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

“Hey Lois !” Clark stopped by her desk I'm headed home to get a spare change of clothes and stuff for tonight , are you gonna be on your way out soon?” Clark asked before heading home for the night.  
“I should be headed out in the next five minutes or so, meet you at my place in twenty?” Lois asked.   
“Sounds great! See you then!” Clark said with a kiss before flying home to pack an overnight bag and change his clothes.  
When Lois arrived at home Clark was waiting for her with a pizza sitting in his lap. “Oh no you didn't!” Lois scolded.  
“What , It's pizza?” Clark said innocently as he held the pizza box up. Lois growled angrily as she opened her door and let Clark and. “ Lois , I don't know what your growls mean. I'm not human , I can't tell the difference between any of them.” Clark explained.  
Lois grabbed the pizza box and placed it on the kitchen table before she hugged Clark and gave a growl into his ear followed by “I don't know how , but I will punish you for this.”   
“Are we ok? I'm not entirely sure I understand.” Clark questioned.  
“We are fine . “ Lois said with a kiss to Clark’s cheek. “But you knew what you were doing when you got this pizza. So , tonight when we go to bed , you will be punished.” Lois explained as she gave a teasing bite to Clark’s ear. Lois could tell that Clark was still upset and worried so she attempted to clarify again “Clark everything is fine , i'm just teasing you . I'm not upset.” Lois finished by giving Clark a loving kiss once she finished to prove that everything was alright.   
“Ok thank you Lois, I'm sorry. “ Clark apologized.  
“It's all ok you adorable lug.” Lois promised as she gave him a comforting hug.  
“Thank you Lois” Clark whispered as he held her tight.   
“Its ok, im sorry if I scared you. We are fine , I'm just being a dumb alpha I promise.” Lois explained.  
“I love your inner alpha , I'm sorry I misunderstood.” Clark whispered.  
“I'm glad you appreciate my inner alpha when i'm not being dumb about it.” Lois replied.  
“I'm glad we are ok!” Clark said cheering up.  
“Me too!” Lois said with a kiss “Now let's have some pizza , it smells amazing!” Lois said cheerfully.   
“Yeah , that sounds nice.” Clark agreed as they both sat down and he opened the pizza box. “So, I heard about your run in with Jimmy today” Clark teased.  
“Again a great example of my alpha getting the best of me.” Lois admitted embarrassed.  
“No, no , I kinda thought it was awesome of you to scream at him for me. It means alot. It takes alot for me to feel protected , being the man of steel and all but … I felt like you jumped to protect me and It meant a lot to hear that you did that for me. Like i said I love your inner alpha.” Clark explained.  
“Oh really?” Lois asked dropping the slice of pizza she had taken and movin to sit on Clark’s lap.  
“Yeah, I like the feeling I get when you get so protective or so demanding.” Clark said dropping his pizza slice too and resting his hands on Lois’s hips.  
“Mhmmm well I'm glad you like it!” Lois hummed as she began grinding against Clark’s lap, feeling him grow against her. Lois then grabbed Clark’s head and pulled him in close to her chest. Lois appreciated the warmth of Clark’s face resting in the center of her chest as she held him close and continued to grind against his member which was growing at an even faster rate.  
Clark began rubbing his face gently against Louis's chest as he allowed his hips to begin moving slightly to take better advantage of the pleasurable friction from Lois grinding against him. “Mhmm that feels really good!” Clark moaned. As soon as Clark admitted that it felt good Lois jumped off of him and returned to her seat. “What did I do?” Clark asked confused.  
Lois then leaned in and whispered into Clark’s ear “That is the first part of the punishment I promised earlier.” Lois teased.  
“Ohhh” Understanding and realization flashed across Clark’s face. “I understand now.” Clark chuckled as he picked up his slice of pizza again.  
Lois gave a delighted smile. “I'm glad you get it now!” Lois replied. Lois then took another bite of her pizza “This is pretty good tho.” Lois said with a smile.  
“I'm glad you like it , but I presume that doesn't mean you will take it easy on me tonight with my punishment does it?” Clark questioned.  
“Oh hell no , you will suffer!” Lois teased.   
Both Lois and Clark enjoyed their meal and each other's company. Once they were done eating they both decided to relax quietly on Lois’s couch and watch television for a while before they went to bed. They both greatly enjoyed the opportunity to cuddle on the couch quietly as they enjoyed whatever was on tv. Once they had exhausted anything worth watching they both decided to turn in for the night .   
Once in the bedroom Lois ordered Clark “Now stay here until I instruct you otherwise.”  
“Ok.” Clark said nodding.  
“Good Boy.” Lois praised. Lois began by removing Clark’s jacket from behind him, then slowly unbuttoning his shirt while kissing at his neck. “If at any point you want to stop , just say so and we can just cuddle for the rest of the night.” Lois explained before beginning to place kisses over each defined muscle on Clark’s upper body. Lois quietly whispered “Mine.” with each kiss. After she had once again claimed every part of Clark’s upper body she began to undo his belt. Lois quickly undid Clark’s pants and slipped them down to the ground along with his boxers. “Lay down in the bed.” Lois commanded.  
“Yes Lois.” Clark obeyed submissively. Clark could feel a palpable imbalance of power. There was something about the fact that Lois was still fully clothed and he had no clothes to shield him from Lois’s dominant glare. In that moment Clark wanted nothing more than to be covered by the security of the blanket below him. He felt so vulnerable, Especially with Lois giving him the look of ownership she was. Clark didn't know why but he felt as if the only thing that could help ebb was Lois’s touch . He craved for her to grace him with any form of physical contact.   
Lois took a moment allowing her eyes to dance over her boyfriend’s body. She appreciated how vulnerable he looked ; relished the imbalance of power she had standing over him. Lois could tell distinctly that Clark had a slight hint of fear on his face. She continued observing him for a while as she decided what she wanted to do to him and how. Once Lois had decided on a plan she began by gently brushing her hand against Clark’s cheek, followed by a soft kiss. Lois then whispered “It's ok , you are safe Clark.” before slowly mounting him. Once she was on top of him she allowed herself to begin grinding herself against Clark.   
Clark immediately could feel Lois’s damp panties against his hardening member. Clark couldn't help but give a slight whimper at the pleasure as Lois continued to grind against him. Lois then lowered her head and began to give soft bites at Clark’s right nipple. “ Ahh fuck what was that. “ Clark recoiled in pleasure.  
“Good or bad?” Lois asked through her teeth which were still clasped on Clark’s nipple.  
“Good. I didn't know that could even feel good.” Clark made out through heavy breaths.  
Lois gave a pleased hum before she returned to exchanging bites and licks at Clark’s nipple. Lois could feel that Clark was not fully erect and his cock was pressing into her opening slightly through her panties. Lois began to rock her hips so that she was just brushing up against the tip of Clark's cock. “Mhmm how does that feel?” Lois teased.  
“Really good! “Clark moaned throwing his head back.   
“Mhmm good .” Lois moaned back as she continued.  
Clark began to whimper “fuck it kinda hurts too tho” Clark made out through whimpers.  
“Good” Lois said cracking a mean smile before she rolled off of Clark and quickly began removing all of her clothes.   
“Aww “ Clark began to moan needily.   
“It's ok , I will be back in a moment.” Lois promised as she continued to remove her clothes. Lois then returned to her place atop Clark and positioned his member at her entrance. “If you move your hips without permission we are done for the night and we cuddle instead of continuing. And you will only get one warning.” Lois informed Clark before kissing him. Lois kept Clark locked in the kiss as she moved her hips to just allow the very tip of Clark's member to enter her folds. Clark groaned and threw his head backwards at the feeling of only the tip of his member’s pain being relieved. Lois released the kiss and teased “aww poor Clark , does it hurt being teased like this ?”   
“Yes ! Please it hurts!” Clark screamed.  
“Aww good farmboy ! But I don't plan to stop any time soon.” Lois teased. Lois then resumed teasing Clark's nippels as she continued gently rocking her hips so that Clark's tip just came in and out of her opening slightly. Once Clark had begun screaming in pain Lois slipped off of him and repositioned herself so that they were in a sixty nine position where Lois was on top “you know what to do farmboy” Lois commanded. Clark quickly did as he was told and he began licking at Lois. Clark began by sticking his tongue out and he placed it at Lois’s clit then he slid his tongue up her slit and he repeated the motion building speed slowly. Clark’s superhuman abilities allowed him to continue getting faster and faster without stopping at all. Lois greatly enjoyed Clark's superhuman abilities, Clark was her own personal human hyper Hitachi. She did everything she could to not fall apart in the pleasure of Clark's impersonation of the most extreme vibrator ever made. Fighting the overwhelming pleasure Lois teased Clark by occasionally slowly dragging her nail along the bottom of his length. Lois occasionally used her tongue instead of her nail , dragging it gently along Clark's rock hard and pulsating member. Clark gave a number of whimpers into Lois's folds as she continued to tease him. “Good boy!” Lois praised enjoying the work his tongue was doing. Lois then changed her tactics slightly. She took just the tip of Clark's member in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it gently , tasting a hint of herself mixed with Clark's precum in the process. Lois continued as she occasionally gave a gentle teasing bite to the head of Clark's member and she occasionally dragged a nail up either the side or the bottom of Clark's member . Lois could feel herself getting close due to Clark's lapping at her slit. “Oh yes Clark keep going!!” Lois yelled as she pushed her hips back pushing Clark's tongue against her opening even harder driving her over the edge. Lois greatly appreciated Clark's efforts and he was about to get his reward. “ Mhmm thank you Clark that was fantastic.” Lois moaned as she turned around so that her core was once again about Clark's and they were face to face. “How do you feel?” Lois asked.  
“ Mhmm good but It really hurts, please stop teasing me , I can't take much more. “ Clark pleaded.  
“Ok Clark” Lois said before giving Clark a kiss and positioning him at her opening. “ Now tell me before you cum ok ?” Lois instructed.  
“O-ok” Clark studdard.   
“Good boy , now if you wish you may move your hips as you like .” Lois informed Clark. Clark immediately began bucking his hips in order to quench the fire of need that had been burning in-between his legs. “ Oh thank you so much Lois that feels so good! Clark moaned. Lois moaned back before beginning to kiss Clark as she enjoyed his powerful thrusts inside of her. It wasn't long before Clark could feel himself getting close. After all of Lois's teasing Clark's endurance was almost all gone. “Lois , I'm getting close.” Clark moaned.   
“Stop moving your hips!” Lois commanded. Clark obeyed but he began moaning in pain.   
“Fuck Lois , that really hurts “ Clark whimpered.  
“Welcome to your punishment” Lois teased.  
“Please Lois , I need to cum “Clark begged.  
“that's it , beg!” Lois teased as she began to move her hips ever so slightly just to drive Clark that much more insane.  
“Fuck Lois it hurts so much ! I'm so sorry Lois I will obey whatever my alpha says from now on ! Please Lois”Clark pleaded.  
“Mhmmm i like how you call me your alpha” Lois moaned speeding up slightly.  
“You are my alpha Lois! I am yours Lois” Clark admitted.  
“Mhmm good boy !” Lois said seductively before she kissed Clark and bit his lower lip pulling on it gently. As Lois pulled on Clark's lip he lost control and his hips bucked.”that was your one! Do you want to get to cum tonight?” Lois asked.  
“Yes please I need it , it hurts so much !!” Clark pleaded.  
“Good boy “ Lois replied before beginning to move her hips slightly , just enough to tease Clark. Clark grabbed a clump of the sheets as he attempted to restrain himself. Lois gave a pleased growl at the sight of Clark attempting to restrain himself. Lois began Kissing ad Clark’s neck as she moved her hips slightly more.  
“Mhmm Lois, that feels really good, please I need more!” Clark pleaded. Clark then wrapped his arms around Lois, craving extra contact with his girlfriend. Lois took a moment to survey Clark and she noticed just how much he needed the release that she had been toying in front of him. Lois finally decided that Clark had endured enough of his punishment. Lois suddenly slammed herself down on Clark allowing him to slip all the way inside of her. Clark screamed in the pleasure of Lois’s mercy. “Mhmm Lois , thank you !!” CLark moaned as Lois began to move her hips.   
“Good boy! , You can move your hips again if you want.” Lois instructed.   
Clark immediately began moving his his hips as he held tight to Lois. “Thank you Lois” Clark moaned as he plunged in and out of her. Lois allowed herself to relax and melt into clark as he thrust inside of her. It was unusual for her but she allowed herself to just relax and moan in the pleasure. Clark enjoyed the feeling of Lois relaxing as he the pleasure grew for both of them , and he adored the delightful moans that Lois allowed to let slip. Lois was already extremely sensitive from having just cum , and Clark’s movements were beginning to drive her back to the edge. Lois began pressing her head against Clark’s chest as she braced before cumming. Clark then felt Lois clamping down around him. He moaned as Lois’s orgasm then sent him over the edge moaning as he came inside of her. The two of them laid there for a minute while they caught their breath. Clark eventually broke the silence “Best punishment ever!”  
“Glad you liked it” Lois said with a smile, exhaustion clear in her voice. Lois then rolled to the side of Clark and rested her head on his chest. “Now time for cuddles and sleep” Lois said softly feeling the call of sleep.   
“Mhmm sounds nice.” Clark hummed as he fell into sleep with Lois.

Author's note: I'm sorry If my updates are slowing down, idk y but i am having trouble staying awake for more than a couple hours at a time and it's getting really frustrating. Also my concentration is completely shot, so It's hard to stay focused on what i'm writing. Sorry if this chapter seems disjointed or something. :/

A on Chapter 7  
Thanks for adressing what I asked before, I didn't want to tell you how to write your story but I'm glad my complain was heard. This chap was really hot, or maybe is just me falling for Dom!Lois, who knows ?

From Jessica:Glad you enjoyed!   
I love dom lois as a character , but she can sometimes be frustrating or just slow for me to write because i'm a sub and it's kinda hard to come up with ideas for dom stuff she can do lol.  
and I hope you like hoe Jimmy ends up changing in the story , he will continue to be a presense but i intend to write him much differently.   
And again Lex will be a core member of the story because right now I want the story to set up a couple chapters in the main story and he is core to that right now.  
I'm really sorry If you don't love their characters/ how I write them tho .  
If you have any constructive criticism (as all of your comments have been) for ways you think i could write them better I would love that !!!!  
Idk I have a plan for the end goal of this story and they just happen to be part of it .Again thank you so much for all your comments and your feedback / recommendations


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Lois and Clark ended up spending every night that week together. Neither of them had any plans outside of work, and they both wanted to be with each other so there ended up getting to know each other rather well while spending their nights together. Once friday rolled around Lois and Clark agreed to stay at their own places for a couple hours and that after Clark would meet Lois at her place and they would head off to game night together. Clark had informed Lex, Lena, Jimmy , and J’onn who would all be attending tonight that Lois was also planning to attend.

Group chat: Game Night  
Clark: Hey guys , is it cool if I bring someone this week? Jimmy already knows her , her name is Lois and it would mean alot to me for all of you guys to meet her!  
Jimmy: Yeah Clark wants us to meet his new girlfriend.   
Lena: Aww Clark!!! Of course you can bring your girlfriend!!!  
J’onn: I presume I shouldn't show up green then ?  
Lex: Yeah that's probably a good idea, the whole green thing can be … Offputting to say the least.  
Clark: Oh come on Lex , It isn't that bad.  
Lex: says the only other alien of the group   
Lena: Come On little brother , it's no big deal.  
Jimmy: Yeah , I know Lois and i don't think she will care really.  
Clark: I will run it by her so it isn't a surprise but I think you are fine to come as you are J’onn.  
J’onn: Thanks guys! And cool , just keep me posted! I can come and Hank if i need to.  
Lex: If she is cool with J’onn I'm good with her being there.  
Clark: Thanks guys! See you guys on friday.

Clark flew over towards Lois’s and slowly descended towards her front door before knocking. Moments later the door swung open “ Hey” Lois paused “Superman?”   
“I was thinking I could fly you to game night, I promise the view is incredible! “ Clark explained.  
“That sounds pretty amazing! Do i just jump on your back?” Lois asked.  
“Sure” Clark agreed turning around and kneeling down so that Lois could easily get onto his back. Once he felt Lois wrap her arms around him Clark asked Lois “Got a good grip?” As he tugged gently at her hands.  
“Yeah i'm good whenever you are!” Lois said giving Clark a kiss to the back of his neck.   
“ Good” Clark said as he began to lift off of the ground and he began flying slowly in the direction of Lex’s apartment. “So umm fun fact” Clark began hesitantly “I won't be the only alien there tonight”  
“Oh , I didn't know there were more aliens. I presume this one is friendly?” Lois replied calmly.  
“Yeah, he is a good man, he and I have known each other a while. He also happens to be Green. We were wondering if that would make you uncomfortable?” Clark asked.  
“I don't really care , as long as he is fun to play games against he is good in my book.” Lois replied.  
“Good , Lex was worried that he might make you uncomfortable.” Clark explained pulling out his phone to tell J’onn that everything would be ok if he came as himself.  
“Yeah It's all good! And you didn't lie the view is amazing!” Lois said as her eyes widened to take in the city below.   
“I told you it would be nice.” Clark said with a smile. “We aren't too far now so i'm gonna start decending.”  
“Aww , Ok” Lois replied slightly disappointed.  
“We can fly around the city on the trip back if you want?” Clark offered.  
“Yeah that sounds really nice.” Lois said as she squeezed tight to Clark.   
“And we are here” Clark informed Lois as he touched down on the ground in front of Lex’s place. Clark then began knocking on the door. Lois took the moment inbetween Clark knocking on the door and anyone opening the door to give Clark a kiss.  
“Thank you , that was really amazing” Lois thanked Clark in between kisses.   
“Do you two need a moment?” Lena asked after opening the door.  
“No we are good , sorry” Lois replied covering her mouth in embarrassment. Lois then sniffed “What's that? What smells so good?”   
“Thought you were done with alphas?” Lena teased Clark.  
“She won me over.” Clark admitted blushing “And it is probably Lex. He still in heat?” Clark asked Lena.  
“Yup , poor guy, he has always had pretty long heats. I think it should be over tomorrow tho.” Lena explained.  
“Yeah, poor guy.” Clark agreed. “Hey Lois you gonna be ok with an omega around?” Clark asked.  
“If i sit with you I will be fine… I might get a touch handsy tho” Lois admitted as she grabbed Clark’s ass. Clark turned a beet rd at Lois’s boldness.  
“Your moment is over , now get in here” Lena teased as she allowed them both inside.  
“Hey buddy ! I heard your heat didn't stop yet.” Clark said walking over to Lex who was curled up on the couch like the week prior. Clark began scratching behind Lex’s ears after he arrived by the couch he was laying on.   
“Mhmm Clark , thank you! Hey, is that your alpha? She smells good!” Lex asked his eyes brightening.  
“Yes she is MY alpha” Clark spoke softly but with force. Even though clark had spoken in a hushed tone Lois could hear him.   
At hearing his words Lois walked up to Clark and laid a hand on his back , waiting for him to stand up before whispering into his ear “good farmboy” Lois praised. Lois loved that Clark knew who his owner was and that he would publicly declare it to a friend; It drove her wild. Lois then ushered Clark over towards the couch on the other side of the Coffee table. As they headed towards the couch Lois gave a growl to Lex that said stay the fuck away from my Clark!  
“Everything ok Lois?” Clark asked as the two of them sat down.  
“Everything is wonderful!” Lois said suddenly mounting Clark’s lap as she began to kiss him.   
“Ok , In my defense last time I was nowhere near that bad” Jimmy joked as he walked back into the living room from the kitchen with a beer in his hand.  
Lois stopped kissing Clark embarrassed. “What happened” Clark asked confused and disappointed at the kissing stopping.  
“Haha your alpha wanted to declare some ownership so she decided to start tongue fucking you in Lex’s livingroom.” Jimmy said laughing.  
“Also the smell of heat is in the air “ Lois said aloud “And now I'm crazy horny” Lois whispered into Clark’s ear as she grinded against him again for a moment. As Lois grinded against him Clark could feel something poking him slightly. He wasn't sure what it was but for some reason feeling it up against him drew all of the air from his lungs and if he wasn't surrounded by his friends he would have allowed her to fuck him right there.   
“Jesus can we have a game night where no one gets tongue fucked on the couch?” Lena asked as she sat down in her chair.  
“Yeah sorry “ Lois apologized and she unmounted Clark sitting next to him and resting her legs on his lap as a sign of ownership.  
“Geez Louis , Your boyfriend isn't even an omega and you are still one of the most possessive alphas I have ever seen!” Jimmy chuckled as he sat down next to Lex allowing him to rest his head in his lap again. Jimmy then began scratching behind Lex’s ear receiving pleased moans from the pained omega.  
Lois just turned around and gave Jimmy a growl.   
J’onn then phased through the door with pizza, beer, and a bottle of something in hand. “Hey guys! I brought Pizza , beer for the humans , and Al de baran rum for Clark and I. “ J’onn said holding up a 24 pack of beer and the pizza boxes.  
“Holy shit you are green! Not gonna lie i kinda thought Clark was messing with me. Your suit is badass tho!” Lois exclaimed in surprise.  
“I'm just glad I didn't scare you!” J’onn replied .  
“Scare me ? Nah , but if you give me a beer I will be your best friend!” Lois said with a genuine smile.  
“Haha deal!” J’onn returned the smile as he put everything down and passed Lois a beer.  
“Thank you much Kind sir!” Lena smiled and held up the beer.  
J’onn turned to Clark and simply spoke”I approve” Before continuing to hand out beers and pizza to everyone.  
“Haha I'm glad J’onn!” Clark replied. “What are playing tonight ?”   
“I was thinking we could start off with a game or two of coup!” Lex suggested.  
“That game is great! But let me eat some pizza first , I don't wanna ruin your cards .” Jimmy piped in. And everyone else nodded in agreement.  
“J’onn where did you get this pizza it's great” Lois remarked.  
“Just a place down the street. “ J’onn replied simply  
“Please understand I don't want mean to be … whatever the alien term for racist is , but they didn't ask any questions or anything?” Lois questioned.  
J’onn slowly transformed into Hank Henshaw “walking in like this helps out alot “ J’onn answered  
“Ahhhhh haha that makes a lot more sense” Lois said taking a sip of her beer.  
“Oh Clark ! Here !” J’onn said pulling out a flask . Clark took the flask , and sipped at it slowly. “ Thanks J’onn , I'm glad I'm not the only sober one this time!”  
“What's that ?” Lois asked grabbing the flask .  
“Don't drink that !” Clark and J’onn yelled in unison. “It could kill you “ Clark added.  
“Geez I wasn't gonna , I was just curious what it was.” Lois replied handing it back to J’onn who took a swig as well.   
“It's Alcohol for aliens “ Clark simplified.   
“Makes sense” Lois nodded.  
“So who is ready for coup?” Lena asked. Everyone gave an agreeing nod and Lena got up and grabbed the deck of cards before beginning to deal them out. Lois won the first game , followed by Lana , and Lex. After three games the group agreed to switch games.  
“So what do we want to play?” Lena asked the group collectively.   
“Sushi go?” Jimmy suggested.  
“Thats two to five players, we have six people here.” Lex piped in.  
“Damn “ Jimmy exclaimed.  
“What about flux?” Clark asked.  
“That works! But what type, haha Lex is kinda a collector.” Lena joked.  
“I have Monty python, martian , classic , star, cthulhu, and monster flux” Lex said from jimmy’s lap where he was still humming from the pleasure of Jimmy scratching behind his ear.  
“Ok if you have Monty python anything , I wanna play that!” Lois said excited.  
“Yeah that one works for me” Jimmy agreed.  
“Everyone good with that?” Lena asked receiving nods from everyone who hadn't already agreed. “Cool monty python Fluxx it is!”   
Lois had never played any flux game before , so it took a game or two for her to get the hang of the ever changing rules , but she ended up enjoying herself. After a couple short games and one that ended up going on for over an hour Jimmy mentioned how tired he was , and how he should probably head to bed. Everyone else agreed that it was getting late and that it was about time to head home. Before Clark and Lois made their way out Lex asked to speak with Clark for a moment outside.   
“Yeah sure Lex . Whats wrong?” Clark asked.  
“It's better I talk to you alone.” Lex said sternly.  
“Oh, ok , I will be right back Lois.” Clark said with a kiss to Lois.  
“Ok” Lois replied.  
Clark and Lex walked into his room. “What's wrong Lex?And Why so serious all of a sudden?” Clark questioned.   
“We need to talk about Earth safety. I know that you and J’onn aren't the only aliens here and we need to keep earth safe! I think I'm close to a technology that can simply a and easily help us identify aliens vs humans , and with your strength we can force them back where they came from.” Lex said seriously  
“Lex what the hell are you talking about , we don't need to do that for any reason.” Clark argued.  
“Yes we do , we aren't safe , you just can't see it through all of your powers! Clark we need you!” Lex argued.  
“Lex what is giving you these ideas. No alien has ever hurt you , or given you any reason to think they would. This is entirely unnecessary. And most aliens here are here because they can't go back where they came from. J’onn and I are perfect examples of that!” Clark argued.  
“Clark you need to understand , you are the only one that can help us !” Lex attempted to reason with Clark.  
“Lex , relax everything will be fine , don't worry about it.” Clark said with a calming smile. “Now I'm gonna head out with Lois , try and relax ok? “ Clark asked.  
“That's the other thing I needed to talk to you about… when are you going to come back to me?” Lex asked as he embraced Clark in a hug .   
“Aww Lex , you know we don't work together. I know how much pain you are in right now but you remember just as well as I do when I try to help it only makes everything worse. And I really like Lois , she makes me really happy!” Clark said patting Lex on the back sympathetically.  
“Clark please, I miss you !” Lex pleaded holding tight to Clark.  
“Lex , no I'm sorry. I have to go home for the night.” Clark said pulling Lex off of him. Lex kissed Clark as Clark pushed him away. “Lex that wasn't ok , you are drunk ,in heat ,and you need to sleep!”Clark ordered.   
“I'm sorry. Have a good night Clark” Lex said as he turned around in shame and guilt.  
Clark then headed out grabbing Lois on the way , rushing her out of the house and holding on to her as he took to the sky. Clark then helped Lois up onto his back the same way they flew in. “Clark what's wrong? And why do you real of your ex boyfriend's heat? Clark , I can smell it on you what did you do?” Lois questioned worriedly.  
“Lex tried something, I pushed him off of me the second I realized what he was doing , I'm sorry.” Clark explained.   
Lois began growing as Clark spoke. “That little shit I knew he was after my Clark!” Lois yelled.  
“Hey Lois it's ok, I care about you, it's you I am interested in ! I pushed him off of me the second he kissed me.” Clark said trying to calm Louis down.  
“That little sneak kissed you ? Clark turn around and let me down so I can kill him !” Lois yelled.  
“Lois is your murderous intent at all possibly because you have been around the scent of omega heat all night ? And maybe that has your alpha on edge , so now you want to kill anyone who lays a hand on me?”Clark attempted to reason with Lois.  
“I don't care , he made a move on what is mine !!! “ Lois growled loudly. “Now bring me back to him so I can rip him apart!” Lois continued.  
Clark descended towards Lois's front door. “Lois please listen to me ! “ Clark said setting her down and grabbing her face in order to kiss her. “Lois you are the one i care about, the one I am falling for ! Not him , he is just a friend who clearly doesn't understand boundaries!” Clark said before he returned to kissing Lois. “Please Lois I am yours! I only want to be yours , you are my alpha; my owner!” Clark kneeled down submissively as she spoke.   
“Aww Clark !”Lois said as she snapped out of her alpha rage and she knelt down to be level with Clark. “You are amazing and I am glad to have you” Lois embraced Clark as she spoke.   
“Thank you Lois , you are a better partner than I could have ever asked for!” Clark said bowing his head to his alpha.   
“Even though you may not biologically be an omega you still make a better omega than I have ever known.come in now , It's time to go to bed .” Lois ordered. Clark followed her directly to the bed they had shared all week and he happily cuddled up next to his alpha , rejoicing at the comfort of his alpha's touch. 

End of chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
A couple of months passed , for a couple weeks Clark and Lois stayed away from game night but they ended up returning and things were back to normal. Lex apologized profusely to Clark for his behavior, he also took special care in apologizing to Lois. Both Clark and Lois continued spending most of their free time together, it wasn't exactly every night but they spent at least five nights a week together whether it was because they just wanted to spend time together, they wanted a cuddle buddy, or simply because they were horny , they just couldn't spend much more than a day away from each other. 

One Tuesday morning

“Morning Clark.” Lois stirred, rising from sleep.  
“Oh hey Lois, How did you sleep?”Clark asked as he nuzzled his face against his girlfriend’s chest where his head was resting.  
“Mhmm good” Lois spoke softly before beginning to nip at Clark’s neck.   
“You leave today right?” Clark asked holding tight to Lois.  
“Yeah, I'm gonna miss you Clark!” Lois replied returning the tight hug.  
“How long will you be gone?” Clark asked before giving Lois a kiss.  
“Five or six days, I come home when I have what I need for the story.” Lois answered.  
“I'm going to miss my alpha so much!” Clark whimpered.  
“I will miss you too!” Louis said.  
“You know I am superman and I could just fly out to be with you ?” Clark suggested.  
“Clark you are needier than most omegas.” Lois replied smiling.  
“And here I was thinking that was your favorite part about me.” Clark joked as he rolled over in the bed so that Lois was on top of him.  
“I will admit It is one of my favorite things about you.” Lois agreed with a kiss.  
“You can't blame me for needing my alpha!” Clark said as he began kissing Lois’s neck. Clark then began giving small hickies.  
“Mhmm good farmboy!” Lois moaned in pleasure.  
“So, can I come out to meet you while you are on your assignment?” Clark asked excitedly.  
“You can come out after game night , That bastard will probably be in heat again and and I want to know if he makes any moves again .” Lois said growling angrily.  
“He has said nothing of it since he apologized and every friday since you have done every little thing you could to show that i am yours in front of him. I think he got the message by now.” Clark defended Lex.  
“I was all over you the night he made his move on you too. I don't think he really cares.” Lois argued.  
“Lex is a good guy, he was just drunk and in heat. Plus there were what three alphas in the room that night. I'm honestly not surprised that he made a mistake that night.” Clark continued to defend Lex.  
“Are you really still trying to defend him?” Lois questioned.  
“No , I'm sorry Lois. I shouldn't be defending him, you are right.” Clark apologized.  
“Thank you” Lois thanked with a kiss. “SO meet me after game night?” Lois asked.  
“Wouldn't miss it for the word!” Clark replied returning to giving Lois small hickies. “How long before you have to go?”   
“I have to leave for the airport at ten o’clock.” Lois replied.  
“I'm glad i'm on my heat vacation so I can stay in bed with you until you leave!” Clark said smiling.   
“Yeah me too !” Louis said with a kiss. Clark resumed giving Lois hickies , happily sucking away at his girlfriend's neck while he also grabbed her breast and softly squeezing it . “Mhmm I wish I could give you hickies and markings.” Lois griped.  
“I'm sorry.”Clark stopped what he was doing and allowed himself to sink in the bed in defeat.  
“It's ok , I'm sorry it's not your fault that you have superpowers. I shouldn't put that on you. I'm sorry.” Lois apologized.  
“You know that I would let you do it to meif you could. I don't have anything against it , and I know how much marking me would mean to you.” Clark promised.  
“I know.” Lois admitted slightly disappointed. “Do you wanna give me one? I just want us to have something more showing that we are together , especially if we are going to be apart for so long.” Lois asked.  
“I would happily mark you Lois!” Clark said smiling. “Where do you want me to mark you ?” Clark asked.  
Lois paused for a moment before raising one finger and tapping halfway in-between her neck and right shoulder. “Right here” Lois said with confidence.  
“Are you sure you want this? I know it's really abnormal for alphas to be marked like this. “ Clark double checked.  
“I'm sure , I'LL-” Lois caught herself before she said it “I care about you alot , and you mean alot to me. “Lois reassured.  
“You mean alot to me too.” Clark comforted giving Lois a squeeze. Clark then rested his teeth on the spot Lois had asked for.  
“I'm ready. Only stop when I say stop, if I say anything else just keep going.”Lois instructed. Clark gave a agreeing grunt before he began applying pleasure slowly. Lois knew that even omegas normally wait to be in heat to be marked because otherwise it is normally too painful but she wanted something of Clark's to remind her of him while they were apart so she was ready to just grin and bare the pain. When she felt Clark begin to bit down it was pleasant , but it quickly changed. She quickly began to feel a hint of pain that grew as Clark continued to clamp down into her flesh. Lois released a loud moan and then a small scream. Clark slowed down slightly at the noises Lois was making. “No keep going, I want this” Lois said as she was almost completely out of breath. Clark followed her instructions and speed up . He then felt her skin give way and he began to taste her blood. Clark was surprised by the taste of Lois's blood , he didn't mind it , he actually gave a pleased hum in response to it's taste. Now that he knew he had broken her skin Clark let up on the pressure slightly. “No keep going! I want a deep mark to remember you by! I want your mark Clark!” Lois moaned in pain with a twinge of pleasure. Clark again obeyed and clamped down on Lois harder , feeling more of Lois's blood flow into his mouth. “Ok I'm good , I think that's enough, you can stop.” Lois said still out of breath. Clark then released his bite. Lois gave another scream of pain as he released and the pain came pouring in again. Clark could see some blood still seeping from the bite wound and he instinctively lapped at the blood flowing out in an attempt to clean the wound and calm Lois. Lois moaned and collapsed in the relief and pleasure of Clark lapping at the sensitive wound. “ Thank you Clark ! This means a lot.” Lois moaned into Clark's ear.  
“I'm glad to pleasure my alpha.” Clark said playfully before rolling them over so that Lois was below him and he could return to lapping at her wound. “Haha we are going to have to bandage this before your flight Lois!” Clark warned.  
“Haha yeah , I have bandages in the bathroom that we can put on it later. But for now I just wanna lay here with you and enjoy the time we have left before I have to leave.” Lois suggested.   
“yeah that sounds really nice.”Clark agreed before giving Lois's wound another kiss or two. Clark then returned to resting his head on Lois's chest. “I'm really going to miss you”Clark reminded Lois.  
“I will miss you too!” Lois agreed holding Clark tight.  
They both accidentally fell asleep.  
“Fuck Clark what time is it?” Lois yelled the second she realized they had fallen asleep.  
“Hun what ?” Clark asked confused and still half asleep.  
“We fell asleep, I probably missed my flight! Aww and we didn't bandage my wound yet , fuck it hurts!”Lois cried in pain.  
“Lois it will be ok , worst case scenario I can fly you there. And let me see your shoulder.” Clark requested. Lois turned her shoulder to Clark , it was still open and it looked painful. Clark began softly kissing the mark and then began licking at it to help clean it a little. “It will be ok , I can get the bandages and a wet washcloth to help clean it out. Clark then disappeared before Lois even realized he was gone he had returned. “Here Lois I got this just relax.” Clark instructed as he began cleaning Lois's mark with a wet washcloth. Once it was cleaned he applied the bandage and kissed over the bandage to signify that he was done.   
“Thank you Clark.” Lois thanked with a kiss. “ Can you hand me my phone?” Lois requested. Clark passed her her phone and she immediately checked the time. “I'm fine if I get changed now and you fly me to the airport.” Lois informed.  
“Ok we can do that , it's a good thing you packed your bag last night!” Clark said with a smile.   
“Yeah , thank you Clark , this really means alot!” Lois mentioned gently tapping on her bandages.  
“I'm happy to do it for you.” Clark said with a tight hug.

Clark then flew Lois to the airport and they shared a teary goodbye but they said goodbye all the same. Once Lois boarded Clark returned home and lamented the fact that he couldn't be with his alpha. Clark decided that he would fill up the time that would normally be taken up by Lois with some friends. Clark began texting some friends to make plans over the next couple days.

Jimmy Olsen  
Clark: hey Jimmy , what are you doing this week. I'm out pretending to have my heat , and Lois is away on that story she is working on.   
Jimmy: I'm taking photos for the story , so I should be gone just as long as she is. But I will tell you if I can make it to game night!  
Clark: oh ok , nice job on catching that story ! It's a big one good luck!  
Jimmy: thanks , I gotta board my flight ttyl.

Lena Luthor  
Clark: Hey Lena what are you doing this week. I'm out pretending to have my heat , and Lois is away on that story she is working on.  
Lena: aww I'm sorry you can't spend your fake heat with Lois , you two are too cute! Umm I can hang tomorrow, and we are still on for game night on Friday right ?   
Clark: awesome thanks! And yeah she is pretty amazing! And totally , Jimmy might be out tho . I just talked to him and he is also on assignment with Lois.  
Lena: Well Lex and I will be there so we will at least have 3. How are you two by the way? He told me what happened, I'm sorry he put you in that position, that was wrong of him  
Clark: yeah things have been off between us since. But I hope we are ok.  
Lena: He hasn't been up to much , you should see if he is free . I know he would love to hear from you.  
Clark: that's a good idea Lena! Thanks, I will message him later.  
Lena: what story are Lois and Jimmy out on anyway? Is it what I think it is?  
Clark: yeah it's the crash , Lois's father is in the military and he made sure he was all over it when it was discovered. So Lois has the inside scoop on what it is and what happened.  
Lena: that's good , tell her I said good luck and be safe.   
Clark: I will thank you!

Lex Luthor  
Clark: Hey Lex ,what are you doing this week. I'm out pretending to have my heat , and Lois is away on that story she is working on.  
Lex: the crash?  
Clark: yeah.  
Lex: she isn't safe there , no one is safe there ! You should be there , you are the only thing that can protect us!  
Clark: calm down Lex , we have every reason to think they are friendly!  
Lex: no we don't Clarke that is what you don't understand!   
Clark: Lex if there is a problem I will fly over there and fix it , but until then I'm not going to worry myself sick about it. Now I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something   
Lex: no I'm sorry I'm really busy with some projects I am working on.  
Clark : ok I'm sorry good luck with your project!  
Lex: thanks , see you on Friday.

J’onn Jones  
Clark: Hey J’onn, what are you doing this week. I'm out pretending to have my heat , and Lois is away on that story she is working on.  
J’onn: I am overseeing the crash site this week , I recognize the ship, and I'm worried it may be who I think it is.  
Clark: do I need to come out there and help you make sure everything goes smoothly?  
J’onn: I think I will be fine by myself, plus I can be invisible and you can't.   
Clark: ok good luck , call me if you need some assistance. And please keep an eye on Lois for me!  
J’onn: I will call you if anything happens. And of course I will keep an eye on her!   
Clark: thank you ! And good luck , hope everything goes well.

Clark was actually rather disappointed by how little of his friends were available to help distract him from Lois's absence. Clark was relieved that he would get to hang out with his old friend Lena the next day tho. It had been too long since he and Lena had gotten to hang out without a larger group. Lena had been busy with her job under Lex at Luthorcorp and Clark was busy with Lois and his Superman duties. Clark decided that in order to pass the time his best option was just to order delivery and rest on the couch catching up on his netflix queue.

Meanwhile

“Lois where is your sister?” Sam Lane asked his daughter.  
“I don't know, why did you even bring her here?” Lois questioned back.  
“I figured we could have a nice vacation as a family once we get the crash site under wraps and apprehend the aliens that crashed their ship here.” Sam explained.  
“Apprehend? What if they are here to make peace?” Lois asked.  
“Well then we can figure that out once we are safe and they are in custody.” Sam replied full of himself.  
“That doesn't feel like the best plan.” Lois questioned her father’s decisions.  
“It will work fine, don't worry about it Lois! And go back to the hotel room and find your sister!” Sam ordered his daughter.  
“Sure dad. See You later” Lois said dismissively before heading from the lobby up to the room her sister was staying in while they were here. It took a couple of minutes but she arrived at Lucy’s room to find no one there, but the room reeked of Lucy’s heat. Lois muttered under her breath “Probably ran off with the first alpha she could find” Lois then decided that it would be a good idea to see if Jimmy wanted to try and get his pictures today. Lois headed over to Jimmy’s room. Lois knocked a couple of times before yelling “Hey Jimmy do you wanna get your photos today , my father and I are heading out to the crash site soon.”   
“Just give me a minute!” Jimmy yelled back. Moments later Jimmy cracked his door open and tilted his head out hiding his body behind the door. “When are you guys leaving?” Jimmy asked out of breath.  
Lois sniffed “You are fucking my sister aren't you?” Lois asked glaring at Jimmy.  
“What , No , I have no idea what you are talking about?” Jimmy stuttered.  
“Jimmy tell my sister I will be ready in twenty minutes” Lucy called from inside the room.  
“Mhmmm “ Lois’s glare intensified.  
“Sorry” Jimmy apologized.  
“Are you even wearing pants?” Lois questioned angrily.  
“What? Yes , of course i'm wearing.” Jimmy’s head dropped “No i'm not”   
Lucy then popped her head into the cracked door. “Hey Lois , I will be ready as soon as I can!” Lucy said with a smile.  
“You better get the smell of Jimmy off you or else dad will kill you. Oh fuck , Please tell me you didn't knot in her?” Lois questioned Jimmy angrily.  
“No he didnt Knot me! And I'm sure he will understand , I'm in heat!” Lucy replied.  
“Sure , so do you want me to tell him why you are late or would you rather tell him yourself?” Lois said pointedly.  
“Fine you win , i'd rather he not know. Just say i slept in and that i'm getting ready now.” Lucy answered.   
“Jimmy that means you need to get her scent off of yourself too!” Lois ordered.  
“Yeah I got that, thanks!” Jimmy grunted.   
“Dad and I will be waiting for you in the lobby.” Lois said as she began walking away towards the elevator. On Lois’s way to the elevator after she took a corner she was grabbed.  
“J’onn?” Lois asked in surprise.  
‘“Yeah, I needed to give you a warning about the crashed ship!” J’onn replied.  
“Sure J’onn, what's wrong? And If this requires a warning why not call Clark out here? He can handle just about anything.” Lois asked.  
“I will call him out here If we need him , but I don't know it will come to that yet. I have a fear that this ship may be from my home planet Mars, and If it is then it more likely that not harbors one or more ruthless killing machines that can shapeshift and read minds.” J’onn explained.  
“Jesus ok , how do we stop it if it shifts into one of our family or friends?” Lois asked.  
“Either I kill it or I let it kill me. If it is a white martian it is surely here for me. If that is the case this is my battle so i would rather not risk anyone else being hurt, that includes both you and Clark. “ J’onn explained.  
“You think if it is a white martian it could hurt Clark?” Lois asked.  
“I'm not sure , but yes i think it is possible. Just be careful and have both Clark and I on speed dial.” J’onn explained.   
“Thank you J’onn.” Lois thanked before returning to her father who was still waiting for her down in the lobby. “Hey Dad, Lucy slept in she said she would be down in fifteen or so minutes now.”  
Lois explained to her father.  
“Fine, Is your photographer friend coming today?” Sam asked.  
“I think so, I'm not sure. If he beats Lucy here then yes other wise we should just go the three of us.” Lois suggested.  
Roughly twelve minutes passed before Jimmy and Lucy exited the elevator together. “Hey dad! This is Jimmy Olsen ! He is Lois’s photographer friend.” Lucy said excitedly.  
“Good to meet you Mr. Lane?” Jimmy said extending a hand.  
“General Lane” Sam corrected before accepting the handshake.  
“Sorry Sir” Jimmy apologized.  
“Can we go? We have been waiting on the two of you for a while now.” Lois reminded.  
The four of them headed off to the crash site with J’onn watching over them cautiously.   
Once they arrived Sam ordered everyone else to stay in the car until Sam ordered the rest of them to stay in the car while he and his team searched the ship. The rest of them spent over an hour waiting in the car for Sam’s return. When he finally did return he looked to be in a hurry.  
“I need to talk to some of my superiors before I let any of you near the ship.” Sam informed the rest of them.  
“Wait what the hell are you talking about? We came all the way here and now we are just going to turn around?” Lois asked.  
“Yes Lois , I'm sorry but I'm not sure the ship is entirely safe and I am extending the quarantine area around It! I'm sorry Lois but this is for the best.” Sam explained. The Ride back to the hotel was silent. Once Lois got more back to her room J’onn appeared.  
“Lois I believe that the white martian has disguised himself as your father. I think it is for the best I fly you , Jimmy and your sister back to metropolis before something bad happens here while you are around it could be bad.” J’onn suggested.   
“How many people can you take back at a time?” Lois asked.  
“Safely? Only two.” J’onn replied  
“Ok , take Jimmy and my sister I can wait here. I'm gonna call Clark and ask him to come here to help you fight the white martian, dont argue! It will reduce casualties and your chance of defeating him!” Lois argued.  
“Fine.” J’onn agreed.  
“Oh and go to them as Superman! It will go easier with my sister than explaining the friendly green alien!” Lois suggested.   
“Thats a good Idea.” J’onn agreed while he slowly morphed into Superman. “Stay safe Lois.” J’onn warned.  
Lois immediately called Clark. “Clark , something has happened, J’onn said that the alien from the ship is really dangerous, you need to come out right now!” Lois explained.  
“I'm already on my way , what do you know about this alien?” Clark asked.  
“It's a white martian” Lois replied.  
“Why the hell didn't J’onn tell me then, those are dangerous!” Clark yelled into his phone.  
“J’onn said something about it being his battle.” Lois explained.  
“That makes sense. I will be there in ten minutes or so.” Clark informed.  
“I'm in room 804 , please hurry!” Lois said before hanging up the phone.  
Lois sat there in her room worried about what was going to happen, about her father, and about the fight she was sure was about to come. It was then that there was a knock at the door. After a moment Lois got up to look through the peephole. When she looked through the peephole she saw exactly what she had feared, it was her father. “Lois Open up please I need to talk to you.” Sam yelled. The fear that her father might not actually be her father right now flashed through her mind and at the same time the white martian phased through the door and transformed into its natural state as Lois began stumbling backward. “I'm glad you already know what I am so that I don't have to stay in that ridiculous disguise any longer.” The white martian spoke with disgust in its voice.  
“Where is my father?” Lois asked.  
“He is back at my ship, but that doesn't matter anymore. Especially now that I know you are friends with the green martian.” He said as he struck Lois knocking her out.

Clark arrived at the hotel and quickly found Lois’s room. Clark broke the door as he rushed into her room. “Oh thank god you are safe Lois!” Clark cried out as he saw her waiting on the bed. “I was so worried about you!” Clark continued.  
“It's ok Clark. Where is J’onn?” Lois asked as she approached Clark.  
“I'm not sure , he should be on his way by now. We can take it out together. I'm just so glad you are ok , I was so worried about you!” Clark sait as he went to hug his girlfriend.  
“It will be ok Clark, everything will be ok once J’onn gets here.” Lois attempted to calm Clark.  
“Yeah once we take out the white martian everything will be ok.” Clark said kissing Louis's neck. “How is your mark?” Clark asked as he began to pull down the shoulder of Lois’s shirt to see how it was healing so far. It was then that he saw she was missing both a bandage and a mark. “You aren't Lois are you?” Clark asked as rage filled him.   
The martian began to reveal its true form “All I want is the green martian. Give him to me and you can have your Lois back.” The martian offered.  
“If you don't want to die here and now you will give me back Lois and leave this planet.” Clark spoke through gritted teeth.   
“You think you can kill me? That's cute!” The martian taunted. Clark didn't wait to tackle the martian. The both of them flew across the room and broke thru the wall of the hotel as they began falling to the ground. Clark didn't let up even as the two were falling eight stories to the ground. Clark began pummeling the martian , repeatedly striking it wherever he could. Once they were even with the third floor of the building Clark began flying in place while he used his heat vision centered on the still falling martian. Once the Martian hit the ground Clark launched himself towards it using all the speed he could in order to smash his fist into the martian as hard as he could.   
“Where is Lois?” Clark screamed at the martian as he continued to wail on the martian.  
“Superman what happened?” J’onn asked as he flew close to Clark. Despite J’onn’s hatred for all white martians he was still slightly disgusted by the viciousness of Clark’s actions. Clark continued beating the corpse of the white martian far beyond its death. Clark was still in a fury of rage and worry for his alpha, he couldn't control himself and the merciless mutilation he had been doing to the martian. “Superman! You need to stop, it's already dead!” J’onn yelled.  
“What?” Clark asked snapping out of his rage.  
“It's already dead Superman , you can stop!” J’onn insisted.  
“But Lois?” Clark spoke tears welling up in his eyes.   
“Im sure she is somewhere close! Clark I'm sure she is fine!” J’onn reassured.  
Clark began to sniff and listen for Lois’s scent, breathing, heartbeat, anything. He needed to know she was still here; that she was still alive. It took a moment but he could hear her breathing, she was hidden in the bathroom of her hotel room and she had just woken up. “If it gets up Kill it again!” Clark ordered J’onn before launching up into the sky to go get Lois.  
“I don't think that will be a problem.” J’onn mumbled to himself under his breath looking on at the lifeless body of the white martian Clark had just killed.  
“Lois ,Lois! Are you alright?” Clark screamed as he entered the room and quickly ran to the bathroom where she was.  
“Yeah i'm fine, it just knocked me out!” Lois replied.   
“Lois , thank god you are ok!” Clark said relieved as he picked her up and held her tight. Clark then quickly checked the mark he had given her that morning to make sure this one was really her. The mark was there , just as he had bandaged it. “Oh thank god” Clark gasped a sigh of relief.   
“Why wouldn't I still have your mark Clark?” Lois asked.  
“The white martian, it attempted to impersonate you. The mark was how i knew it wasn't you, it didn't have one.”Clark explained holding tight to Lois.  
“Ah makes sense. Im extra glad that you gave it to me this morning then.” Lois said gently touching her mark.  
“I love you Lois! I'm so relieved you are ok!” Clark said before giving Lois a kiss.  
“I love you too Clark.” Lois said returning the kiss. “Clark can we go home? It's been a long day and I just want be home with you!” Lois asked.  
“Home sounds good.” Clark agreed.

End of chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Authors note: Most of this chapter is taken from the original story. In reality it fits much better in this story , so I threw it in here too. Tbh if you read the original story you can skip everything after the first paragraph or so.

Lois and clark made their way back home and rested for a long while. Once they had woken up Lois remembered that her father might still be on the ship , but when she checked her phone it became obvious that he had woken up at the same time she had. The martian dieing had released them both. Once Sam woke up he headed back to the hotel and it turned out he had also left Lois a million phone messages after he realized that it was her room that had been destroyed. Lois quickly called her father back and explained that superman had saved her and that she was safe back at home with her boyfriend. 

Timeskip

“Clark!” Lois screamed as Clark fell to the ground . Clark had just defeated an alien enemy by exhausting all his power in one large blast from his heat vision. As Lois approached Clark's unconscious body limp on the ground she screamed “No Clark don't you dare leave me! Clark come back to me I love you ! Please Clark I need you . Clark!” Lois pleaded screaming and shaking Clark’s limp body .   
“Lois is he ok” Jimmy came running towards his best friends who were both on the ground.  
“Does he look like he is ok Jimmy ?!?” Lois snapped at him as tears formed in her eyes . Lois held him tight and rested her head on his chest listening for a pulse and breathing . “He is alive !” Lois screamed looking up at Jimmy , tears of relief streaming down her face.   
“As long as he is breathing and his heart is beating he should be able to heal !”Jimmy responded cheerfully “he will be ok Lois ! We just have to let him rest ! Let me help you take him home “ Jimmy offered   
Lois couldn't stop herself from giving a possessive growl “I got him “ Lois grabbed the man she loved who also happened to be at least twice her size .   
“Really Lois ? He isn't even an omega , do you need to take every opportunity to prove you are enough of an alpha for Superman . He is twice your size , take it easy .” Jimmy chuckled at the absurd woman . Lois didn't even speak to respond, she just gave an alpha growl and kept walking towards her home . “Fine” Jimmy backed off understanding how upset Lois was and not wanting to make things harder for her .

Clark didn't wake until late that evening . He could smell his favorite meal cooking and something he couldn't quite put his finger on but despite his lack of ability to identify it it still smelled amazing. He slowly got up from the bed he woke up in that he recognized as the one he shared with Lois. It took him a minute to make his way to the kitchen where both of the delightful scents were coming from. “Lois “ Clark exclaimed joyfully as he leaned on a table for stability. Lois turned to see her shirtless boyfriend gripping on a table to stay upright . “umm what happened ? Last thing I knew I was fighting some alien and I just woke up in bed. “ Clark questioned   
“I could ask you the same thing Clark ! You used your heat vision and defeated the alien bit you also fell out of the sky in the process . You hit the ground really hard Clark it scared the hell out of Jimmy and I . How are you feeling Clark are you ok ?” Louis asked still worried about Clark   
“Honestly I'm really sore and a bit light headed . The worst part is my back .” Clark turned and pointed towards the spot where he had landed   
“Fuck Clark !” Lois screamed “are you ok ! I've never seen anyone leave so much as a scratch on you before ! You have a Terrible bruise on your back Clark !”  
“Ah really ? Shit no wonder it hurts so much ! Eh it Should heal soon. “ Clark was relieved to have a reason for why it hurt so much.   
“I swear if anyone ever hurts you like this again I will tear them to fucking shreds “ Lois began growling loudly . “I don't care how strong they are no one hurts my Clark !” Lois was thoroughly worked up in a protective alpha rage .   
“Lois it will be ok “ Clark was caught off guard by Lois’s rage but he was surprised at how it made him feel . Normally when Lois got like this he just thought she was being unreasonable but he was honestly flattered at her alpha protective instinct today. It made him blush and his heart raced . But he felt safe knowing Lois cared for him so much . “Lois come here “ Clark was blushing and he wrapped her in a gentle hug . “I love you so much Lois” Clark whispered in her ear .  
“I love you too Clark ! Now stop scaring me like this , please” Lois teased as she gave Clark a playful punch to the chest the was harder than she intended.   
“Ouch” Clark exclaimed in surprise.   
“Oh like it really hurt “Lois teased.   
“It did …” Clark was in shock . He quickly covered his eyes and attempted to see through his hand , then he tried to use his heat vision, and lastly he lowered his hand and tried to freeze breath his fingers “Lois I do not have my powers !” Clark explained in shock.  
“It will be ok Clark , just give it a day and you can head to the fortress tomorrow . I don't want you leaving the house tonight . You need to rest Clark . I can see it in your eyes you are still exhausted . And anyway I have your favorite cooking ! Spaghetti and meatballs , and I made it just the way you like it ! “ Lois hugged Clark as she tried to calm him and prevent him from running off exhausted with no power .   
“You win Lois , I will have J’onn fly me up to the fortress tomorrow . There is no use in running off in this state . Especially when this smells so delicious “ Clark sighed as he hugged Lois tight and kisses her . “Thank you for keeping me sane Lois , I don't know what I would do without you. I love you Lois.” Clark spoke appreciatively into lois’s ear.   
“Someone is quite the softie today.” Lois teased Clark before kissing him . “I love you too Clark”

Lois made heaping piles of pasta and meatballs expecting Clark to have his normal appetite . However Clark became full much faster than normal. He was very appreciative of the fact that Lois had made so much food . Not long after their meal the both of them felt the pull of sleep draw them to bed early for the night . 

The next morning Clark woke up in their bed alone . Disappointed that he couldn't spend his morning cuddling with his girlfriend he crawled out of bed and made his way to the kitchen to calm the rumbling that had already began building in his stomach . Clark was delighted to find that he had actually been woken by Lois returning home with a box of doughnuts .   
“Hey Hun, I knew today might be hard for you … I assumed you still didn't have your powers because this morning I saw that your back hadn't healed much . So I thought I would have something sweet waiting for you when you woke up “ Lois said laying the box of doughnuts on the table .   
“Oh Lois how did I ever get so lucky to find someone who takes care of me so well “ Clark praised as he moved in closer to Lois and gave her a hug. Lois’s face flashed with a familiar devilish grin as she hugged Clark and immediately grabbed at his ass and gave it a squeeze. She had caught Clark by surprise but what happened next surprised them both ,   
Clark suddenly let out what Lois easily identified as the needy whimpers of an omega entering heat. Before she could even process that it wasn't possible she gave a powerful growl . Clark almost immediately lost all the strength in his knees , they quickly buckled and he began to fall. Lois caught him and helped him to a chair.   
“Clark are you ok ?” Lois asked extremely worried. “I'm worried you are getting worse . Clark you need to get J’onn to take you to the fortress soon so you can find out if you are alright .” Lois continued  
“Umm actually Lois … I think that you caused that ..” Clark blushed as he explained.  
“What how could I take the man of steel to his knees “ Lois joked .  
“Well having a sexy woman growl In my ear it's a wonder I didn't hit the floor .” Clark joked .” But really I'm fine just your growl got to me a little “ Clark was officially red as a beet .   
“Clark I'm not gonna pretend I'm not flattered but what the hell is going on with you ? You have never cared about my growls before … you have actually asked me to stop more than once !” Lois all but scolded Clark .  
“Lois I'm sorry I honestly don't know what is happening to me … Lois I -Im scared. My powers aren't back yet . What if they never return ? “Clark’s head fell into Lois's shoulder as he hugged her .   
“Clark everything will be ok no matter what happens . Im sure your powers. Return but even if they don't then I will still be here for you . Even if you're not Superman you are still you and you still have a life here , with me , Jimmy, at the planet . Everything will be ok Clark I promise .” Lois held Clark and comforted him   
“I love you Lois , thank you “ Clark responded with a smile.   
“I love you too Clark . Also you feel a little warm I will grab you a glass of orange juice . You might be coming down with your first cold” Lois chuckled at the idea . “The vitamin c should help if that's the case .” Lois kissed Clark's forehead as she finished , then she went to go poor him a glass of orange juice.   
“Lois thank you for taking wonderful care of me “ Clark thanked .

Time skip 

“J’onn thank you for coming!” Clark exclaimed as he noticed J’onn phase into the home .   
“What's wrong Clark ? Wait why can I read your mind ? Ah I see you lost your powers . Yes sure I can take you ! And yes I can stop and let you speak next time . I'm sorry I didn't anticipate it being creepy” J’onn answered all of Clark's thoughts before Clark could even open his mouth.  
“Thank you J’onn” Clark said with a laugh.   
Once they arrived at the fortress Clark quickly went in and asked what had happened to him and a hologram of his mother explained that he had simply emptied his power reserves and that his powers would return soon. The hologram also informed him that in the meantime he would be just as human as everyone else on the planet . Clark could now feel his temperature rising tho , he also felt a dull pain in his core . When he asked the hologram what was happening to him it was unable to explain what was going on.   
Before having J’onn take him home Clark took the opportunity to call and tell Lois the good news that he would be back to normal in a few days but that he would be human for the meantime.

Time skip again 

Once home Clark felt like he had been thrown in a furnace. He went to bed hoping to lay down and sleep off whatever cold he had caught. His plan backfired terribly tho . Clark was quickly driven mad with lust by the bed that was saturated with his girlfriend's alpha scent . He was baffled by the fact that he couldn't get his erection to go away no matter what he did and soon all of his thoughts became exclusively of Lois taking him . He had never felt pain like this before it was a throbbing emptiness. He found himself howling in an attempt to relieve the pain for some reason he couldn't quite understand it just felt right . Finally he was profoundly embarrassed and confused by the lubricant leaking from his backside .   
Not too long into Clark's suffering Lois arrived home . Once she smelled the omega desperate in heat she ran towards the origin of the smell which she was surprised was her and Clark's bedroom . When she opened the door she found Clark curled up writhing in pain . Lois growled loudly before she pounced on him already, she could feel her member growing and pressing against her pants. “ Mhmm Clark you smell amazing . Why didn't you tell me you were in heat ?” Lois questioned already nipping at Clark's neck.   
“Lois what the hell are you talking about ? Mhmm and why do you smell so good . Fuck why does that feel so amazing ?” Clark questioned through moans and whimpers  
“Clark you weren't catching a cold you are In heat , and that explains why we are so captivated with each other's scent. Speaking of which Mhmmm your scent is just perfect you know ? “ Lois explained   
“Oh god Lois please I need you I still don't know what is happening to me and i don't care , it hurts and I need you to fix it , I don't know how I know but I know if you fuck me the pain will go away” Clark pleaded with her. Lois didn't need any more invitation than that , and it wasn't long before she began simply biting into the beef of Clark’s shoulder as she gave a possessive growl as if to notify Clark that his body was now hers to pleasure. She also began ramming her hips against his and they could both feel each other's members rubbing up against each other through their clothing .   
“Lois please I can't take it anymore!” Clark slipped his hand down Lois's pants and grasped her rod. “Please! I need it now!” Clark pleaded . Lois quickly ripped off all of Clark's clothing and then her own .  
Before jumping on top of Clark again Lois looked at his shoulders . She wanted deeply to mark her lover who was suddenly an omega . But she understood she had to bite somewhere that could be covered by his suit once he returned to caped crusading and crime fighting. “Clark ?” Lois said with a tone showing she was about to ask for a favor.   
“Yes Lois ? “Clark answered bracing himself against the bed as his pain only grew in anticipation for finally getting release.   
“Mhmm” Lois pounced on top of Clark their naked bodies Feeling heavenly against each other. “How would you feel about me marking you right here ?” Lois asked Clark excitedly as she touched the spot by Clark's right shoulder that she most wanted to leave a permanent mark of her dental records on Clark's flesh.   
Lois had explained to Clark on many occasions how large a kink she had for marking and how it would do a great deal to make her feel more connected to him because they previously thought knotting and bonding to be impossible . And even though they had tried a couple of times Lois was never able to even scratch Clark's flawless skin. Clark had never had a large attraction or repulsion to this idea , it had just never previously done anything for him sexualy. It actually recently saved Lois’s life. But now that he was fully in the throws of heat he loved the idea , he wanted her mark , he needed it. “Yes , please ! I want you to leave as dark and as deep of a mark as you can . I want to remember I am yours forever and I want the mark as proof . “ Clark answered confidently. Lois’s face grew the widest smile that Clark had ever seen on her as she quickly positioned herself so that she could begin penetrating Clark and marking him simultaneously. As she rested her teeth against Clark she also positioned her head against his entrance. “Lois please stop waiting I need you inside of me now ! “ Clark pleaded through heavy anticipatory breaths .  
Lois growled loudly sending shivers through Clark before she began to sink her teeth into him , and then slowly push herself inside him. Clark was actually pleasantly surprised that the bite didn't hurt like he had expected, instead it felt like a release , for a moment all he could feel was Lois continuing to bite down on him and her member stretching him slowly. Clark wrapped his left arm around Lois holding her close to him tightly then he took his right hand and rested it on the back of Lois’s head and pressed ever so slightly. “ Harder please it feels really good!” Clark pleaded. Lois happily bit down much harder . After Clark requested a harder bite Lois wanted to reward her submissive omega with more pleasure . Lois quickly shoved her remaining length deep inside Clark . “Lois , oh my god more, please” Clark begged as he felt more and more overwhelming pleasure. Lois was very pleased with the noises coming from Clark as she began to pull out of him and then slam herself back in . It wasn't long before she could taste blood , but it only made her bite harder on Clark who belted out howls of pleasure In reaction to the painful pleasure he received from the bite . Lois continued pumping herself in and out of him for a while before she thought to play with Clark's length which was currently occasionally banging against her stomach as she pumped inside him .She reached down and started pumping at Clark's pulsating member ,as she did Clark bucked his hips and Lois ended up lodged right against his most sensitive spot that he had never felt be touched before . He screamed “Lois you just brushed up against something inside me , please try and hit it again!”   
Lois was happy to try to hit it again , but in order to do so she had to release her bite . Before she released her bite she bit down just a bit harder to insure it would leave a mark. Then she released and re adjusted , lois assumed that what she had brushed up against was Clark’s prostate and she generally understood where it was but she wasn't one hundred percent sure how to get at it with her member , but after a couple of trial thrusts eventually she could tell she had hit it when Clark's face contorted in pleasure . Lois took this opportunity to push Clark over the edge . Lois simultaneously began pumping directly into Clark so that she would ram directly into his prostate at the some time she wrapped her hand around Clark's member and pumped in time with her thrusts . It was less than thirty seconds before Clark was screaming and it wasn't long into his screams that he sprayed a hot white liquid all over the both of them and he clenched around Lois pushing her over the edge so that she exploded Inside of him . Lois took a second to recover before bending over to kiss Clark . Clark began shifting as the knot grew Inside of him . “What is that ? What's happening back there ? “Clark asked confused.  
“Umm I'm knotting “ Lois responded like it was obvious.  
“Oh that makes sense “ Clark laughed “mhmm it feels good , thank you . This really helped .”Clark thanked   
“Are you kidding me I've been dying to do this since we started dating ! You finally becoming an omega is my best dream come true!” Lois exclaimed excitedly .


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Author's note: Hey sorry for the past chapter being just a reupload. I do believe it belongs in this story , but idk :/ Anywho to make it up to anyone reading this far in this story , the reward for dealing with the past couple chapters is a smut chapter!!! Woo yay! 

Clark awoke the next morning to the sound of sniffing and growls followed by immense pain. “Lois?” Clark said weak with pain.  
“Yes clark?” Lois replied practically humming over his scent.  
“Mhmm it hurts again. It hurts really bad Lois!” Clark moaned.  
“I know I can smell it , It's delicious!” Lois said before returning to sniffing at Clark.  
“Mhmm please!” Clark began begging.  
“Mhmm I do love a begging omega!” Lois teased.  
“Please Lois! This isn't like the other times! It feels completely different than when you would tease me before! It hurts so much more Lois!” Clark pleaded.  
“Im sure it does, my sexy omega.” Lois began Licking at Clark’s chest as if just his delicious smell wasn't enough.  
“Lois!” Clark yelled in pain.  
“Clark” Lois taunted.   
“Fuck you Lois this hurts!” Clark cried.  
“Mhmm where does it hurt most?” Lois teased as she reached down and grasped Clark’s member earning a number of moans. Lois then shifted so that she was in between Clark’s legs, Lois then slid one finger inside of Clark. Clark was already leaking lubricant and his body was desperate for release allowing Lois to slip her finger in with almost no resistance.  
“There that is where it hurts the most!” Clark began whimpering. “Please it hurts so much! I need more!” Clark returned to begging.  
“Aww poor Clark ! Such a horny little omega. I bed you want me to slide another finger inside of you , don't you?” Lois teased.  
“Please I need it, it feels so good!” Clark moaned.  
“Mhmm it would be too easy if i just slipped another finger inside of you tho.” Lois continued. Lois then curled her finger , just gently brushing up against Clark’s most sensitive spot. Clark then screamed in pleasure and bucked his hips as the pleasure hit him. “Mhmm good boy!” Lois teased before she gave a small lick at Clark’s cock earning a series of whimpers.   
“Lois! Please I need more! Clark begged.  
“Oh fine Clark, you make such needy omega!” Lois noted. Lois then began to slip a second finger inside of Clark.  
“Oh god thank you Lois, That feels so good!” Clark thanked.  
“Good boy” Lois lauded before taking both fingers and curling them against Clark’s prostate repeatedly. Clark began whimpering in pleasure and in pain as Lois continued to play with his entrance.  
“Lois I'm getting close!” Clark moaned. At his words Lois immediately began licking at Clark’s painfully erect cock. Clark’s breathing hastened at the overwhelming sensation of Lois teasing his hole and his cock. Lois began growling loudly as she sped up her movements. As Clark heard Lois’s moan it overtook him , consuming his every thought. All he could think about was how he needed to be a good omega and please his alpha. “Mhmm Lois thank you” Clark moaned as he could feel himself about to cum. Lois felt him clench around her fingers as his hips bucked and he began cumming. “Oh my god Lois , that felt so good. Thank you Lois!” Clark moaned.  
“Mhmm good boy!” Lois praised before beginning to lap up the mess Clark had made of himself moments earlier.  
“Mhmm thank you Lois! You are an amazing alpha!” Clark moaned as he watched on at his alpha lapping up his cum. Although he had just cum Clark could already feel the pain creeping back in , he instinctively knew he needed to be knotted again by his alpha. His body once again began burning , Lois’s fingers were still inside of him and they just reminded him of how they weren't what he needed. Clark needed his alpha’s knot more than he needed oxygen. “Lois” Clark began before he was interrupted.  
“I know, I can smell your need to knot!” Lois informed Clark.  
“Please!” Clark pleaded.   
“Be patient Clark! I am your alpha, I know your needs and when it is time I will meet them. It's not like before , I can smell your need as it rises and falls Clark!” Lois explained.  
“What?” Clark asked confused.  
“You will understand more once your first heat is over. You are still developing as an omega Clark, that is why this is so hard on you this time.” Lois elaborated.  
“Ok” Clark nodded , still in immense pain.   
Lois then moved so that she was on top of Clark. Lois brushed her finger on Clark’s healing mark. As she brushed against it Clark winced in pleasure and pain. “Do you want another?” Lois asked again brushing up against his mark.  
“Ahh” Clark recoiled again in pain. “Y-Yes, i need a matching one on the other side.” Clark requested.  
“Good boy!” Lois said as she lowered her head and began giving soft kisses to Clark’s neck. She then began softly sucking on his neck , prepping the spot she was going to mark. Clark began moaning in pleasure as Lois’s hickies got harder and harder. Then he began whimpering at the touch of Lois’s teeth. Lois was ready to sink her teeth into Clark again, she could feel her painfully hard erection screaming at the thought of getting to mark her omega again. As she began to slowly sink her teeth inside of Clark she also began moving her hips to relieve the pain building up in between her legs. As Lois clamped down slowly into Clark’s flesh Clark could feel his whole body lite up with need, he needed Lois’s touch over every square inch of his flesh.  
“Please Lois I needed more! It feels so good!” Clark began pleading as his need grew. Lois gave Clark exactly what he wanted. Lois clamped down on Clark’s flesh harder and harder until she felt his skin break and the taste of blood began to fill her mouth. With the taste of blood filling her mouth Lois stopped increasing the pressure she was biting on Clark with. Instead she began to lap at the blood slowly pouring into her mouth without releasing the bite. “More! Please!” Clark moaned before returning to his whimpers. Lois began biting down harder feeling more of Clark’s blood begin to pour into her mouth faster. Lois only continued clamping down on Clark for another moment or two, she released her bit on his flesh , causing Clark to release a moan of pain. “Thank you Lois! I am glad to have another of your maks” Clark wrapped his arms around Lois as he spoke.   
“I love you Clark , and I am glad to have marked my omega.” Lois spoke softly before she returned to lapping at Clark’s wound.   
Clark was completely out of breath and Lois could now smell how much pain Clark must be in , the only thing keeping him together was the pleasure from the marking she had been giving him , but now with the combination of Lois’s scent, the fresh markings , and nothing inside of him clark was starting to feel all the pain of his heat. “Lois” Clark began before Lois responded.  
“I know, you don't have to wait anymore Clark.” Lois said readjusting herself in order enter Clark.   
“Thank you Lois.” Clark whispered as he rested his hands on hers , craving more contact with his alpha. Clark could feel the pain reach new heights as Lois positioned herself against his entrance. “I love you Lois” Clark whispered as he could feel that Lois was ready to begin to enter him again.  
“I love you too Clark. It will be alright.” Lois said with a kiss before beginning to shift her hips . As she did Clark could slowly feel his growing pain turn slowly to pleasure. Lois could see the change from pain to pleasure in Clark’s face. Lois lifted her hand to Clark's face and cupped his cheek gently. “Everything ok?” Lois questioned as she slowly stretched Clark's ass.  
“Mhmmm” Clark moaned and nodded his head. “Thank you Lois, it feels much better.” Clark thanked as she began shifting his hips slightly to generate more friction between them.   
“Mmmm still such a needy omega.” Lois teased. She then allowed herself to slip the rest of the way inside of Clark. Lois then allowed herself to rest inside of clark like that for a moment while she gave him a kiss. They both appreciated the warmth generated between them as they shared a soft gentle kiss. “I love you Clark.” Lois whispered to him as they broke the kiss and she began to move her hips ever so slowly.  
“I love you too Lois.” Clark whispered back as shifted his hips in response to her movement. Clark began to close his eyes and moan as Lois continued slowly and gently moving in and out of him. He enjoyed the slight friction of ber moving in and out of him as he rested there. Lois then grabbed one of his hands in hers and placed it on her side barely above her hip then she took his other hand and placed it on her chest. Clark blushed , she always knew when he wanted to touch her there but he was too shy to go ahead and do it or ask.  
“Thank you.” Clark said shyly. Lois just responded with a smile as she began moving a little faster. Clark recoiled with pleasure as she speed up. He began moaning louder as she sped up more and more. Clark could feel his unattended member begin to ache terribly as Lois continued. “UUgh! Lois” He moaned in need.   
“What's wrong Clark?” Lois asked worried that she had begun to hurt him with something that she had been doing.Clark then got incredibly embarrassed the thought of asking her to touch him there. He immediately turned beet red as he turned his head in embarrassment. Lois then bent over so that she could give Clark a comforting kiss. As she did Clark’s member rubbed against her stomach and he couldn't help but whine and recoil in pleasure. Lois then realised “ Oh this?” Lois questioned as she wrapped a hand around him. Clark did his best to bury his head in the pillow it was resting on out of shame before nodding and whimpering. “Oh Clark” Lois began slowly pumping her hand up and down on Clark's member as she simultaneously began moving her hips again. “Although your shyness is adorable, you need to get better about asking for what you want. I can't give it to you if you don't ask Clark.” Lois lectured.  
Clark began to relax again as he nodded. “ I'm sorry Lois.” Clark apologized.   
“It's ok Clark.” Lois replied as she continued her movements slowly.   
“Thank you Lois. “ Clark thanked as Lois picked up speed. Lois then got the Idea to begin nipping at Clark’s muscles as she had in the past but instead of repeating mine each time she just gave a growl with the same meaning. Lois’s suspicions were correct, now that Clark was human he understood her growls perfectly. Clark couldn't contain his submissive whimpers that leaked out as a response to Lois’s growls. Clark finally understood all of her growls and he loved them more than he had ever felt possible. “Oh fuck!” Clark cried out of how overwhelming everything was as Lois speed up, continued her growls , and kept stroking his length. Clark began clamping down on Lois, he knew that he wouldn't last much longer.   
Lois could feel Clark getting close as she continued pounding in and out of him. “ Mhmm Good farmboy” Lois said appreciatively before beginning to move her hand as quickly as she could and she speed up the movement of her hips.   
“Lois, I'm going to” Clark moaned as he reached as he met his climax. Clark clamped down harder on Lois than he ever had before as he continued cumming. Lois growled appreciatively as she began adjusting her angle searching for Clark’s prostate. Clark began breathing heavily as the extra sensation right after having cum was almost too much. And he knew what Lois was doing. He began almost worrying that the extra sensation of Lois finding his most sensitive spot would end up being too much pleasure; that it would break him. “Lois” Clark moaned her name worriedly.   
“ It will be ok.” Lois promised as she found it. Clark bucked his hips uncontrollably as his back arched and he buried his head in his pillow as the was overwhelmed by the pleasure.”Mhmm good boy.” Lois praised as she began mercilessly pumping directly into Clark’s prostate.   
“Fuck , Lois!” Clark moaned as his every thought was being silenced by the screaming pleasure he felt overwhelming his mind.   
“That's it!” Lois said with a smile as she continued. Lois knew that she would soon reach her limit too. Knowing this Lois grabbed one of Clark’s hands and placed it on her chest. Although Clark was still overwhelmed Clark knew what Lois wanted him to do , and he wouldn't dare defy his alpha especially when he was so far into heat and what she was doing to him felt so good. Clark began by gently squeezing Lois’s breast for a moment before he began to form small circles over her nippels. Lois began moaning at the combination of pleasure and she knew that she would only last a couple more seconds. Lois gave a deep commanding growl as she plunged herself deep inside of Clark. Lois then began cumming as she buckled over in pleasure. “Mhmm good boy!” Lois moaned happily as she continued to cum inside of Clark.  
Clark then began whimpering needily. “Lois! I'm so close!” Clark moaned as he felt her knot beginning to form. Lois groaned at the thought of having to move at all she just wanted to rest on top of her omega as she knotted him. Lois immediately gave in to Clark’s needy moans and she began moving her hips slightly so that her knot rould rub more and more against Clark’s most sensitive spot. As she continued Clark’s whimpers only grew. “Please Lois!” Clark begged. Lois gave in again and and she began to rub against Clark’s member as she continued to move her hips pulling her knot against Clark’s prostate. “Oh god! Lois! Thank you!” Clark moaned as he began to clench down around Lois’s member and he could feel a twinge of pain from the size of Lois’s knot. Lois could then feel Clark’s member throbbing as he came against the both of them.   
“Mhmmm , better?” Lois questioned as she could feel Clark begin to relax under her.  
“So much better! Thank you Lois!” Clark moaned as the pain he had been all day finally truly subsided at the feeling of Lois’s knot resting inside of him.  
“I'm glad!” Lois said with a kiss.   
“I love you Lois”   
“I love you too Clark” 

End of chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Months later

“Morning sleepy head!” Lois teased as she could hear Clark stirring back to life.  
“Mhmm what are you doing?” Clark asked rubbing his eyes as he woke up.  
“Last minute christmas shopping.” Lois replied staring at her computer.  
“Isn't it a little too last minute? Christmas is in three days!” Clark asked.  
“No , it's not , two day shipping is a thing.” Lois replied.  
“Haha nice. “ Clark laughed. “Ugh I can feel my heat coming.” Clark groaned.   
“Aww i'm sorry Clark.” Lois said as she reached out and began scratching behind Clark’s ear.  
“Mhmm can we cuddle? I am really craving cuddles right now.” Clark asked as the feeling of his heat coming on urged him to have more contact with his alpha.  
“Oh Clark” Lois said closing her laptop and putting it on her nightstand. “You aleays get sooo needy right before your heat!” Lois teased as she curled up next to Clark, holding him close.  
“Lex and your sister both said it as completely normal for an omega to want cuddles before their heat.” Clark defended.  
“You continue to in every way possible be the most needy omega I have ever met!” Lois teased.  
“Don't even pretend that isn't your favorite thing about me.” Clark countered.  
“I said it was one of my favorite things about you, not specifically my favorite.” Lois argued.  
“Sure , i don't wanna argue . I just want to cuddle with my alpha.” Clark moaned needing to be impossibly closer to his alpha.  
“Your heat cycles are really doing a number on you Clark aren't they?” Lois asked noticing how extreme Clark’s heat cycles had been ever since he became an omega. Lois also held tighter to him knowing it would comfort her needy omega. Lois had never experienced it first hand but she had been told by her sister and a bonded omega friend that when an omega approaches heat they ache for physical contact and attention from alphas. And her bonded omega friend had told her that it gets much better when the omega is bonded.   
“Yeah they are.” Clark admitted sadly. “I really miss when you could mark me, give me hickies, when you were as strong as me.” Clark lamented.   
“It will be ok Clark.” I've been searching for a solution for months, we have to find something eventually.” Lois assured.  
“I know i'm sorry. I also know this is not only a hardship for me.” Clark admitted.   
“It will be ok. “ Lois repeated holding Clark tight. “And I'm sorry because I have to go into work , I won't be able to stay with you all day today.”  
“What?So close to christmas?” Clark questioned.  
“Yeah I have to finish an article or two. I'm sorry Clark.” Lois kissed before beginning to shift out of bed. “I love you Clark I will miss you.” Lois said before heading towards her walk in closet to get dressed.  
“I love you too. “ Clark said longingly from the bed.

Once Lois left to go to work Clark decided to call his friend Lena. “Hey Clark! How have you been?” Lena asked upbeat.  
“I have been dreading being an omega recently, but other than that I have been doing pretty good. Lois and I are really happy together!” Clark said smiling to himself.  
“Aww I'm sorry, but I'm happy for you! Lois is pretty great!” Lena replied.  
“Yeah, thanks. But anywho what are you up to today?I was wondering if anyone could help me find a good present for her. “ Clark asked.  
“Yeah sounds great, I need to get Lex something anyways! Wanna meet at the mall in an hour?” Lena asked.  
“Yeah, sounds great!” Clark replied.  
“Cool see you then!” Lena agreed.   
Clark spent his free hour making himself breakfast and getting ready to meet Lena at the mall. Once Clark had arrived at the mall he used his x-ray vision to spot Lena and headed directly to her. “ Hey Lena! How are you?” Clark asked giving Lena a huge hug; the type reserved for close friends you haven't seen in far too long.  
“Hey Clark ! I'm good , still kinda freaking out about what to get my brother.” Lena mentioned anxiously.  
“Board game ?” Clark suggested knowing that Lex was an avid collector.  
“Would you like to mention one he doesn't already have?” Lena joked.  
“Oh I'm sure we can find him something.” Clark assured.  
“I hope so , he has been so out of it ever since the crash. Ever since you killed that martian here to kill J’onn he has receded into his secret personal projects. I still don't know what he is working on but it must be big.” Lena explained worried for her brother.  
“Well we can start at the board game store and then if there is nothing there we can scour the mall for something else. I know we will find him something to help him relax!” Clark assured again.  
“Thanks Clark” Lena thanked giving him another hug. “Now any ideas for what to get Lois?” Lena asked.  
Clark's head and shoulders dropped “not a one!” Clark explained.  
“Hmm well what does she like?” Lena asked.  
“Monty python, board games , I don't know I want to get her jewelry of some sort but I'm afraid that will seem like I'm trying to court her and I know that will just get me punished.” Clark said with a laugh.  
“Oh come on you are an omega now , and she is an alpha. Are you sure you are against the idea of being punished? “ Lena suggested knowing Clark all too well.   
Clark blushed bright red knowing that Lena was right. “Yes you win , that does sound kinda nice.” Clark admitted.  
Lena laughed with a smile at Clark's confession. “ So definitely get her some jewelry or something!” Lena suggested.   
“Yeah , and maybe we can find her something monty Python themes or something.” Clark suggested with a smile. “ But it still doesn't feel like enough.” Clark admitted disappointed.  
“Hmm Christmas is supposed to be a sexy present holiday isn't it ? “ Lena questioned  
“I don't know” Clark responded frantically looking to Lena for answers.  
“Don't look to me , I haven't been in a serious relationship since college!” Lena defended.  
“I'm sorry Lena. But I do like that idea !” Clark apologized before brightening up.  
“What are you thinking Clark ? “ Lena said smiling at the look on Clark's face.  
“I could solar flare in purpose!” Clark suggested.  
“Ohhhh Lois would love that.” Lena replied excitedly.  
“Yeah , I think she would!” Clark agreed.  
“So what are you getting Jimmy and Lex?” Lena asked giving Clark a playful nudge as she tried to get a hint at what he would be getting her as well.  
“Oh, just the same thing I got you!” Clark knew that Lena was just being impatient and wanting to know what he had gotten her.  
“Ohh what is it ?” Lena cooed excitedly.   
“ Christmas is Friday! I'm not gonna spill the beans so close to when I give you your present! Especially when we are all doing Christmas dinner together!” Clark teased.   
“Uugh you are such a tease!” Lena griped. Clark just stuck his tongue out at her in response. “Fuck you”Lena said with a smile and a playful push to her friend.   
“That is Lois’s job “ Clark teased with a smile.  
“I'm done” Lena exclaimed walking away towards the board game store pretending to be angry with Clark. Clark just laughed and followed her knowing that she wasn't really upset. Once Clark caught up to her he asked “ What are you getting J’onn?”  
“I still don't really know. I don't even know what he likes. Not to mention that he disappeared a month and a half ago. I haven't seen him at game night and he hasn't texted me at all. He said he would be there on Christmas but I'm worried about him.” Lena replied.  
“Oh shit , I thought he was just trying not to bother me now that Lois and I were still in a new relationship. Do you think he is ok? “ Clark asked worriedly.  
“I'm sure he is fine. He is strong and he can take care of himself, probably just. Consumed with DEO business. I trust him to take care of himself!” Lena said knowing Clark was beginning to get extremely worried. “But anyway, we should find him something nice In Case he shows up for Christmas!” Lois cheered.  
“Yeah.” Clark said cheering up a bit.  
“What does J’onn like ? You know him a lot better than I do!” Lena asked .  
“J’onn really likes certain human foods , like fancy chocolates and such, he says they never had such delicacies on mars!” Clark suggested.  
“Sounds good” Lena agreed.  
By the end of their shopping trip Clark has purchased a nice necklace for Lois , along with a complete dvd set for monty python. And Lena had purchased a couple obscure board games that seemed right up Lex’s alley. And they had both purchased the fanciest chocolates they could find for J’onn. The both of them then headed back towards Lena's place in order to begin wrapping their presents together and set up the gifts under the tree where they would all be having Christmas dinner in a couple days. The two then spent the evening watching Avatar The last Airbender, they had watched it together as kids and it was fun to go back and watch it together. 

Three days later.

Lois knocked on the door , Clark at her side submissively holding onto his alpha.  
“Is it just me or does being human again make you even more submissive?” Lois teased him.  
“Being in heat doesn't help.” Clark whined needily.  
“Mhmm I know, you smell delicious!” Lois moaned. “And you are weak enough to overpower !” Lois teased as she pushed him against the door frame accidentally hitting the doorbell. Lois then began sucking softly at Clark's neck as he began moaning loudly in need.   
“Oh fuck Lois, that's too much , you need to stop , we can't do this right here!” Clark argued and then whimpered as Lois let go of him.   
“Oh hey you guys, sorry it took me a minute to get here , I was cooking!” Lena apologized cheerfully.  
Both Clark and Lois we're both still flushed from Lois's teasing. “Umm it's ok” Clark said embarrassed at how weak his knees still were.  
“Well come on in you two it's freezing outside!” Lena urged still distracted thinking about her cooking.  
“Thank you Lena!” Lois said pulling her still weak at the knees omega inside along with her. Clark whimpered submissively as she pulled him along. Clark held tightly to his alpha , he felt particularly weak and insecure now that he again didn't have his powers.   
Once they walked in Lena spoke “ hey you guys can sit on the couch for now , there are some appetizers set out , Jimmy and I are cooking but Lex and Lucy are already waiting there. Dinner should be ready soon!” As she spoke Lena gestured towards her living room where Lex and Lucy we're waiting. Clark continued to hold close to Lois as she led him towards the free couch. Once there Lois sat Clark down and allowed him to rest his head on her lap. “ Hey Lex , Lucy , how are you guys?” Clark asked weakly as he rested into his alpha's lap.  
“Mhmmm I'm in heat and I'm not lucky enough to have an alpha like you. “ Lex moaned from the lap of Lucy who was attempting to help soothe her fellow omega.  
“Aww poor kid”Lucy sympathized as she continued to scratch behind Lex’s ear. “I'm good , my alpha is making me dinner so I'm happy” Lucy hummed happily, comforted by the fact that her alpha was working to provide food for her.  
Hearing how happy Lucy was at the idea of her alpha working on their meal made Lois worry for a moment that Clark would feel like she wasn't being a strong enough alpha , or providing enough for him . Lois began to tense and growl quietly at the thought.   
Clark was the first one to hear Lois’s growl because he was closest to her, he instinctively held tight to his alpha at the sound of her threatened growl. It took him a second to process what specifically it was that had upset his alpha but after a moment he began to suspect that it was the fact that she was the only alpha not cooking. “Lois , I would rather you be here with me, I need you here right now .” Clark comforted.  
Lois lit up at his words , stunned at Clark's ability to read her so easily. “Aww you are such a good omega!” Lois praised scratching Clark's back. Clark reacted instinctively as he turned from his side on to his stomach to reveal his back better as he became panting happily into Lois's lap. Lois growled appreciatively in response to Clark's submission. Clark couldn't help but give some small whimpers in response to the growl from his pleased alpha.  
“Hmh” Lucy coughed “how have you two been?” Lucy asked trying to avoid seeing her sister pop a boner right IN front of all of them.  
“Shit sorry “ Lois apologized coming out of her alpha haze “we have been good! “ Lois continued embarrassed. Clark didn't come out of it quite as quickly, he just began whimpering louder at the end of the scratches that Lois had been giving him. Lois then grabbed a chunk of Clark's hair and lifted his head as she bent over and whispered to him “bad omega. We are not alone, now stop whining”   
“i'm sorry. Yes ma'am” Clark apologized submissively. Lois the released Clark and began scratching behind his ears again. “Mhmm thank you Lois “ Clark thanked. Lois just gave a happy soft growl to comfort her omega. Clark hummed happily before realizing that Lucy's question was also directed at him. “Hmm I'm sorry Lucy , I have been good. Just in heat right now so trying to think about anything other than my alpha.” Clark explained with a chuckle.   
“ Yeah I understand!” Lucy agreed. “How is suddenly being an omega?” Lucy asked.  
“It's odd and hard when I have my powers, but when I don't it's lot of fun” Clark explained rubbing his face against his alpha.  
“Ok dinner will be ready soon but Jimmy and I are free for a little bit now , who wants to exchange gifts ?” Lena asked as she and Jimmy walked into the room. The group gave agreeing nods and Jimmy and Lena quickly grabbed all the gifts from under the tree and arranged them on the coffee table by who they were for. There was a large pile of gifts sitting there for J’onn who hadn't arrived yet even though he was now hours late. No one could bring themselves to mention it , they were all too worried for their friend and it was just too hard to talk about right now.  
“Ok so I got everyone a copy of one gift in combination with some other stuff. “ Clark explained sitting upright trying to make everyone forget about the hush J’onn’s absence left over the room. “ It's the one in the Superman wrapping paper” Clark said with a giggle. “ please open that first!” Clark requested politely.  
Everyone else opened their small box wrapped in Superman wrapping paper. Jimmy was the first to open the box inside to see a fancy watch “aww thank you man , this is really nice! How the hell did you afford these for everyone? We work at the same place!” Jimmy joked.  
“Well Superman saved a jewelry store a couple months ago and he gave me a nice deal. He also added a custom feature for me. “ Clark mentioned as he gestured to open the face of the watch.   
Jimmy opened the watch to reveal the Superman symbol button.“ what does the button do ? “ Jimmy asked.  
“ It calls me , Incase you are in trouble just press the button and I will be there to protect you as soon as I can. It's a feature in all of the watches.” Clark explained again as all his friends looked over the watches Clark had gotten them.   
“Geez thanks Clark!” Lex thanked.  
“Yeah wow Clark. I really appreciate you caring about our safety. It means alot , thanks Clark!” Lena thanked holding the watch close to her chest happily. The watch clearly meant a lot to her and Clark was happy to see it had a significant effect on one of his friends.   
“I'm glad you like it “ Clark replied with a smile to both of them.   
Lois and Lucy then both thanked Clark in unison.   
“Umm I think I might have a gift you will like in return!” Lex offered “ the one that says to both Lois and Clark” Lex explained.   
“Ohhh What is it “ Clark and Lois asked excitedly. “Open it !” Lex suggested with a smile. “It might look like it would hurt , but I promise! It isn't .” Lex explained. “I did a number of tests and it's completely safe . But you will have to wait a couple days to test it out. “ Lex explained.   
Lois and Clark opened it together to find a small black box , they opened it together and hid it from the rest if the group. “Is this what I think it is?” Clark asked.   
“Kinda , it won't hurt I promise, I did enough tests to know it is safe.” Lex said again.  
“Well thanks ! This will help things a lot .” Clark kissed Lois excitedly before the two closed the box and hid it away . The rest of the group was curious as to what was in the box , but they knew that it it was their business that Clark and Lois would have shown it to them.  
“Well” Jimmy began noticing the pause in conversation. “Lucy I got this for my beautiful omega!” Jimmy offered holding up a small rectangular present.  
Lucy cracked a large smile as she began to open the present and reveal a beautiful gold necklace. Lucy knelt down Infront of her alpha and presented the necklace for him to place on her like a collar. Jimmy reached our and laid his hand on his omega’s cheek .”good girl.” Jimmy praised before kissing her forehead. The two had talked previously about what the gift of a necklace would mean. Lucy had always loved the idea of an alpha collaring her but she was never confident enough to actually wear one. So they had agreed that instead of Jimmy ever asking to collar her that when he felt he was ready he would gift her a necklace that she was to never remove, or else she would be punished. Jimmy had also instructed her to present it to him in this exact fashion if she were to accept the necklace as more than a necklace and instead as a collar.  
Jimmy grabbed the necklace and readied to put it on his omega . Before he placed it on her he gave her a questionative look as to ask if she was sure . Lucy just nodded softly in response. “Good” Jimmy replied with a smile before clasping the necklace around her neck.  
“May I sit on your lap Jimmy?” Lucy asked from the ground in front of him.  
“Of course girl” Jimmy replied with a smile before patting a hand on his lap.   
Once Lucy was on top of Jimmy's lap she whispered into his ear “ thank you master”  
“Mhmm good girl” Jimmy moaned holding her tight.   
“Hmh” Lena coughed trying to get the two to stop so they could finish with the presents before the dinner was ready. “Lex ! I want you to open your gifts from me!” Lena asked her brother. “If you already have them I can exchange them for you, but these seemed like something you didn't have and like you would enjoy them.”Lena said cheerfully.  
“Oh thank you so much Lena! Good choices , i don't have these yet but I have been eyeing them for a while.” Lex replied as he opened the two board games she had gotten him. “I hope we can all play them sometime!” Lex exhaled heavily like he knew something the rest did not.   
Lena saw the exhaustion on her brother’s face, and she rushed to his side with a hug “Lex what's wrong?” Lena asked worried.   
“Nothing , It's just my heat.” Lex dismissed.   
Lena knew her brother was lying , but she assumed that it was because both of his exes were with someone else in front of him at the moment. In that moment it began to hit Lena that she was being a terrible big sister and that she was an alpha , she should be able to protect the omega brother but there was nothing she could do to help him and it broke her in a way. Lena released the hug she had Lex in.” I'm sorry Lex” Lena whispered to him. “I'm sorry I have to check on the food! You Guys keep doing presents and all I will be back when I know nothing is burning.” Lena lied needing an excuse to be alone.   
Everyone else sat there for a moment knowing that Lena was in pain and that someone had to go help her, but no one was confident enough in their ability to comfort her to. It took him a moment to decide he would have to be the one , but Clark finally stood up with a quiet “I will talk to her.” Clark then walked towards the kitchen. “Lena?” Clark asked cautiously. Lena turned away from him , even without his powers Clark could hear that she was crying. “Lena what's wrong?” Clark asked moving closer and giving his friend a hug.   
“I am loosing him, I'm losing all of you.” Lena cried.   
“Lena , you're not losing anyone! Whatever is wrong with Lex we can get him back together. I promise. And why do you think you are losing the rest of us?” Clark reassured and questioned.  
“Oh please you and Jimmy are all over your partners! And Are we not even gonna speak about J’onn?? Where the hell is he? No one even mentioned his fucking name Clark! We just piled up his presents there like his ghost would open them for him!” Lena ranted worried for her friend.  
“We will find him! And You aren't losing Jimmy and I , you are gaining Lucy and Lois! And they are both much better than either Jimmy or I!” Clark defended the Lane sisters.   
“Thanks Clark” Lena said sniffling and attempting to dry her tears. “Dinner is ready, we should eat.” Lena suggested.   
“Ok I will round up everyone else.” Clark offered. “Thanks Clark.” Lena thanked.  
“No problem Lena I got your back !” Clark promised supportively.  
They all gathered together and had a quiet dinner. Lena cheered up quickly when they all happily shared a meal and enjoyed each other's company. For the first time in a while she didn't feel like they were falling apart and instead like they were coming together. After the dinner they finished presents and everyone got together to play one of Lex’s new games in an effort to comfort him slightly. The game ended up being much more fun than any of them expected. As the hours of the night wound down and everyone grew tired Jimmy and Lucy left first , then Clark mentioned to Lois how his heat was beginning to worsen again. Before they left Lena made a point of thanking Clark for being there for her when he needed it. Clark just gave her a hug before he and Lois headed out.

End of chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Author’s note: This is the next to last chapter in this fic!?!?! What ? Right It went so fast! LOL i only know this cause i saved this chapter to write last. I really hope anyone who gets this far likes the story!  
“Mhmm Lois! Did you know you smell amazing !” Clark exclaimed the second that his alpha entered the house from having a post Christmas lunch with her father.  
“I see someone has their powers back?” Lois questioned.  
“Yeah , and my super sense of smell means i can smell all of your alpha hormones stronger than ever!” Clark said with a deep sniff. “And you smell fucking amazing!” Clark moaned as he got off the couch and dropped to his knees. Clark then began crawling over to his alpha on his hands and knees knowing the act of complete submission while he was still in heat would drive his alpha insane with lust. Not to mention Clark enjoyed being Lois’s little submissive omega. Submission had always felt comfortable to Clark , and when he was in heat it was everything he craved to submit to his alpha owner. Clark kept his head down towards the floor submissively as he headed over towards his owner like a good omega.  
“Mhmm someone is extra submissive today!” Lois noted with a pleased growl as Clark made his way over to her. Clark nodded his head still staring at the floor as he approached her. Once Clark was at Lois’s feet he began to rub his cheek against her leg. “Mhmm good boy.” Lois praised. “Let's go to my bedroom and continue this there. Clark gave a small whimper at the thought of his alpha taking him to her bed and what she might do to him there. Clark then began to stand but as he did he felt a hand on his back bushing him down and preventing him from standing up. “No I like you better on the ground on all fours like that.” Lois said with a calmness that felt like Ice water in Clark’s veins.  
“Yes Lois!” Clark yiped back feeling her power over him intensify.  
“Hmm i think Mistress is more fitting for right now don't you?” Lois asked Clark teasingly.  
“Y-Yes Mistress.” Clark replied feeling every muscle in his body go weak as the words escaped his mouth.  
“Good boy. I'm glad you can follow directions! Now do follow like a good omega. “ Lois commanded as she began walking towards her bedroom. Clark followed slightly behind her all the way on his hands and knees. Once they got into the bedroom Clark stopped by the bed waiting for permission for him to get into the bed. “I bet you want permission to get onto the bed don't you?” Lois asked knowingly. Clark moaned and nodded. “Well you have to take your clothes off before you are allowed in the bed , of course silly!” Lois teased.  
Clark whimpered and nodded before beginning to take off his clothes without standing up. Once clark had taken off all of his clothes he looked up at Lois with the biggest puppy dog eyes he could manage. “Mistress?” Clark asked with only one simple word , knowing that it would be enough.  
“Ohh you are adorable on all fours like that aren't you?” Lois teased before snapping her fingers on top of the bed. Clark quickly hopped up onto the bed still on all fours. Lois turned to her nightstand and placed on it the box with Kryptonite and she opened it so that Clark would lose his powers and be able to feel pain. Lois then rested a hand on Clark’s ass giving a possessive growl before she spanked him. Clark whimpered and buried his head into a pillow in reaction to Lois’s spank. “Oh you always get embarrassed so easily don't you Clark.” Lois teased. Clark gave a growl in protest of her words as his head still pushed up against the pillow. Lois spanking him again, much harder this time as a punishment. Lois followed up the spank by grabbing a chunk of Clark’s hair and lifting his head out of the pillow . “Don't you dare growl at me!” Lois commanded.  
“Yes Mistress, I'm sorry Mistress!” Clark apologized.  
“Better.” Lois replied releasing Clark’s hair. Lois began to allow her hand to move closer to the center of Clark’s ass and as she did she allowed one finger to begin probing the outskirts of his hole. Lois could feel Clark’s hole slick with lubricant. As Lois began to slowly play with his entrance Clark gave out a loud needy howl. “Oh the poor omega wants more?” Lois teased. Clark began moaning and bushing his ass backwards to try to get Lois to slip a finger or two deeper inside of him. “I asked you a question!” Lois reminded.  
“Yes please Mistress. I want more!” Clark admitted before again shoving his face into the pillow in shame and simultaneously sticking his ass higher up in the air.  
Lois couldn't help but hum happily at the sight of Clark forcing his ass impossibly higher up in the air, making his already perfect ass appear irresistible. Lois could feel her skirt tightening at the sight of Clark’s ass like that. Lois wanted nothing more than to mount Clark right there , to fuck him into next week and begin to knot inside of his tight needy hole. But she knew that it would be all the better if she took her time and teased Clark slowly until he couldn't take any more. As Lois had begun daydreaming she allowed a deep lustful growl to escape her as she began probing Clark’s hole and feeling around for his prostate. Clark had began whimpering and slowly shaking his ass back and forth in the air due to Lois’s growl and the feeling of her finger probing his insides.  
Lois then abruptly removed her finger from Clark earning a upset whimper from him. Lois had removed her finger in order to open her nightstand to reveal a variety of toys and tools. Lois considered her options for a moment beginning with a pair of handcuffs. Lois was unexpectedly quite the master of quickly placing the cuffs on Clark .Before he even knew what had happened his hands were cuffed together behind his back. Lois then returned to her nightstand and removed a lengthy segment of rope. Lois quickly began tying up Clark’s legs. She tied them together from the ankle up to about mid thigh forcing his legs together tightly.  
The rope Lois used was soft and comforting , Clark quickly learned that he greatly appreciated the feeling of being restricted and confined like this. Clark gave a couple of test fidgets to see how strong all of his bindings were , only to learn that the bindings were extremely sturdy and that nothing he would be able to do in this state would allow him to be able to break through the bindings Lois had placed around him. The feeling of being hopelessly tied up , and at the complete mercy of Lois quickly drove him crazy , his inner omega began screaming in need to be mounted and knotted. “Oh god ! Lois I need it please!” Clark begged as his need overwhelmed him.  
“Oh is it finally getting to you that you are entirely at my mercy?” Lois taunted as she began to shift up onto the bed.  
“Yes please!” Clark began to whine louder. Clark could then feel Lois pushing herself against his backside. Clark instinctively pushed backwards in need at the feeling of his alpha pushing herself up against him. “Fuck Lois it feels so good!” Please I need more!” Clark pleaded.  
“Oh you needy omega!” Lois teased as she began to rest the tip of her membe directly against Clark’s hole. It took everything he had for Clark to not push his hips back and force Lois’s member inside of him.  
“Please Lois!” Clark begged. Lois could smell how bad Clark’s need was , and it was only getting worse. Lois finally gave in and allowed herself to slip inside of Clark. Once Lena had made the first move in allowing herself to slip inside of him Clark decided that he would allow himself to push slowly back onto Lois’s member. Clark pushed back hard and Lois was suddenly all the way inside of her. Clark gave a loud pleased whine at the feeling of Lois being so deep inside of him.  
“Mhmm good boy!” Lois moaned enjoying the feeling of Clark’s warmth enveloping her. “  
You feel delightful!” Lois praised as she began moving herself in and out of him.  
“Mistress More please!” Clark moaned as he continued to push his hips back franticly in order to get more of his Alpha inside of him. Lois quickly gave Clark what he wanted because he had been being a good boy and addressing her just as she had requested. Lois had begun pounding in and out of Clark as quickly as she could and she was happily continuing when she felt herself getting slightly close. In an effort to bring Clark close with her Lois reached around and began pumping on Clark’s painfully hard cock as she continued pounding inside of him. Clark began screaming in pleasure at the feeling of Lena attacking him from both sides. “Mistress It is too much! I'm getting close!” Clark moaned as Lois only began going faster in order to force Clark the rest of the way over the edge.  
“Good booy! Now cum for your Mistress!” Lois ordered. Clark couldn't help his reaction to his alpha’s command he suddenly began cumming violently as his whole body began shaking and his hole clamped down on Lois’s member. Lois was already close to her climax before Clark had begun cumming but after feeling him clamp down around her and his violent shaking in ecstasy as he came Lois hit her breaking point. Lois began spilling her fluids inside of Clark as she moaned loudly. “Mhmm You feel so good Clark!”  
Once Clark regained his composure he brought himself to utter a response”I'm glad!”  
“Mhhh thank you” Lois moaned as her knot began to form inside of Clark. Lois then unlocked Clark’s cuffs so he could be more comfortable as they were bound together by her knot.  
“Thank you Lois” Clark thanked pulling his arms around to his front.  
“You are welcome my love!” Lois replied as she began scratching behind Clark’s ear lovingly.  
“You are the best alpha ever.” Clark said with a smile before turning his head around and giving Lois a kiss.  
“Aww you are the best omega!” Lois replied holding him tight. “Now get some rest Clark!” Lois ordered as she snuggled up as close to him as possible.  
“Yes Mistress.” Clark replied lovingly as he began to drift off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Trigger warning: Domestic violence. I can't say much else without spoiling the chapter. 

Clark's hea had finally passed again , the Kryptonite Lex had given him for Christmas made it so that he would never have to solar flare in order to be submissive to Lois ever again and the both of them appreciated it greatly. Now that his heat was finally over Clark decided to go to Lex and thank him personally. Clark also decided to go to talk to him because he needed to ask if Lex knew anything about what happened to J’onn. Clark had already talked to everyone else and no one else had talked to J’onn for almost two months.  
Clark landed in front of Lex’s door and knocked waiting for him to respond , eager to thank him for the delightful Christmas gift. Lex quickly cracked the door slightly to see who it was , once he realized it was Clark he opened the door the rest of the way. “Hey Clark what's up?” Lex asked suspiciously.  
“I wanted to thank you for the Christmas present! It was amazing! Both Lois and I love it! Thank you so much!” Clark thanked.  
“Oh your welcome, anything else?’ Lex asked suspiciously.  
“What's wrong Lex?” Clark asked knowing something was going on.  
“Umm I am working on a project” lex replied.  
Clark immediately used his x-ray vision and searched Lex’s apartment. Clark then discovered that Lex had a rather substantial basement. “What's in the basement?” Clark asked laughing. “Whatever it is you are working on I can help you Lex , I'm your friend remember?” Clark teased.  
Lex looked around suspiciously. “are you sure you want to know ?” Lex asked.  
“Lex I'm sure I'm your friend, I wanna help whatever it is!” Clark assured.  
Ok come on in , Lex lead Clark towards a hatch in his closet that lead down to the basement.  
As they walked through the house Clark began to ask “ so have you heard from J’onn? He has been missing for a while and Lena and I have been worried about him. “ Clark explained.  
“That's a surprise. Cause I have been talking to my sister too , and she agrees with me , we should be more and more worried about aliens every day , they are a real threat Clark!” Lex warned.  
“Are you sure about That Lex?” Clark questioned.  
“Of course, I talk to her every day about my anti alien projects! She is extremely supportive of my efforts to continue protecting the earth from the alien menace! “ Lex continued.  
“Lex who the hell do you think you are talking about when you mention the 'alien menace’ I'm an alien!” Clark argued.  
“Yeah but you are the exception that proves the rule!” Lex argued as he opened a hatch down to the basement and directed for Clark to head down.  
“Lex you and Lena can't really believe that?” Clark replied astonished at the thought that his two best friends were so xenophobic.  
“How can you not ? You just beat an alien into a bloody pulp months ago! Aliens are a threat and you can't be surprised that Lena and I see that!” Lex argued. Clark watched on disgusted at Lex as he continued. “ I'm glad to finally show you this Clark! I have been working on this for months , rounding up every alien I could find, taking them back hereand testing each and everyone for potential weaknesses” Lex explained showing off the numerous aliens he had captive in terrible conditions. There were hundreds of bloodied and dying aliens strewn about cages filling the basement. Many looked as if they must have been tortured for information.  
“Lex what the hell is this?” Clark asked in disgust.  
“I have rounded up all the aliens so I could to test and kill them!” Lex replied matter of factly. “Clark this is what needs to be done ! You are my friend right ? You want to help Lena and I don't you? Clark these are monsters. If we don't kill them , they will kill us Clark.” Lex questioned.  
“Lex you have to let all of these people go! This is horrible! No I won't help you ! This is evil! I can't believe you two would do anything like this! “ Clark said frantically searching for J’onn who he feared would be here.  
“Clark ? You said you would help!” Lex argued.  
“ Not with this ! Never with this this is discussing! You need to let these people go now!” Clark argued.  
“Ok fine ! I will but first I need to show you something!” Lex said with a devious smile.  
“What do you want to show me?” Clark snapped back angrily.  
“This” Lex replied showing Clark a glowing red rock. “You know that Christmas gift ? Not the only type of Kryptonite I discovered! I have been waiting to show you this! We could have kept the earth safe together but you refused to help keep us safe! So now I have to use plan B on you !” Lex’s tone shifted to something more evil as he spoke.  
“What? Urgh what is that? “ Clark questioned angrily, rage building inside him. “What are you doing to me ? “ Clark questioned realizing that he couldn't stay much longer. Clark shot up and busted through the ceiling of Lex’s home as he attempted to escape the red Kryptonite. Clark rushed home to see his alpha. She was the only thing that Clark knew could calm him down now that he had learned such a secret about his two closest friends. Clark rushed home faster than he even thought possible. Once he arrived home he didn't bother to open the door , he just busted it open to see Lois sitting terrified on the couch.  
“Clark what the hell is wrong?” Lois asked franticly. All Lois knew was that whatever had happened when Clark went to thank Lex it had been so bad that Clark didn't bother using the door; instead he simply broke through it.  
“Lex, the bastard he did something to me!” Clark yelled kicking a table through a wall angrily.  
“What the hell are you talking about Clark? Lex is your best friend! What the hell happened!”Lois questioned as she began to get up from the couch.  
“Lex isn't my friend ; He is a fucking monster!” Clark screamed punching a wall.  
“Clark stop! You are scaring me!” Lois screamed as she began walking backwards in fear of her omega.  
“Oh I scare you too now?” Clark yelled turning his attention towards his alpha. “Are you also so terrified of aliens that you would imprison us for just being here? For just living? Do tests on us?” Clark yelled louder and louder, his screams hurting Lois’s ears as he marched closer to her.  
“Clark please, snap out of it!” Lois pleaded as she began crying.  
“You humans , you are the fucking monsters! Testing aliens ? Killing them?” Clark’s screaming grew so loud that Lois could feel her ears begin to bleed. “How can you monsters do this to innocent people?” Clark screamed again picking Lois up by her throat as he began to suffocate her slowly.  
“Clark stop please!” Lois’s begging was almost silent through clark’s choking her.  
“Oh do you think those poor aliens didn't ask Lex to stop? No you will die slowly like those innocent aliens!” Clark screamed.  
Lois began to desperately think of what she could do to save herself. It was then that she remembered that she had the Kryptonite in her pocket. In a last ditch effort to save herself Lois grabbed the box in her pocket , opened it and held it up to Clark’s face just before she put all of her fading lifeforce into a right hook to Clark's face. It was just enough to get Clark to drop her and send him staggering backwards. Lois quickly ran off to her bedroom where she opened her nightstand to grab a pair of handcuffs and some rope. Lois had to wonder if her bondage gear would be enough to contain a raging , but powerless superman , but it was her best choice. Lois quickly ran back downstairs to see Clark on the ground crying. Lois assumed that Clark was back to normal but she didn't want to take any chances. Lois quickly cuffed Clark and began tying him up as best she could. Lois then sat Clark on the couch with the Kryptonite close to him to insure that he would not have his powers.  
“Are you back to being yourself Clark?” Lois questioned.  
“Yeah.” Clark nodded crying. “I'm so sorry.” Clark apologized.  
“What the hell happened Clark?” Lois asked the bruise forming on her neck from where Clark had choked her.  
“Lois i'm so sorry!” Clark continued crying.  
“You said Lex did something to you, What did he do?” Lois questioned.  
“I don't know what he did. He exposed me to some new form of Kryptonite. All I could think about was how angry I was. I lost all control, All of my worst thoughts , they controlled my every move, and I couldn't control myself. Lois you need to know I would never hurt my precious alpha. That wasn't me I was so scared and angry with Lex and what he is doing, and something about what he did me directed all of that fear and anger at you, I am so sorry.” Clark apologized sobbing. Clark couldn't believe what he had done, and he hated himself so much for what he had done to his beloved alpha.  
“It's ok. I understand.” Lois said before she moved close to her omega to hug him. Lois rested her head on her omega’s chest hearing his heartbeat and his soft sobs as he continued to process what he had almost done. “I love you Clark, it's ok i know that wasn't really you.” Lois comforted.  
“I'm so sorry Lois.” Clark repeated.  
“What happened with Lex , it was kinda hard to understand you while you were raging out.” Lois asked.  
“Lex is imprisoning and killing aliens in his basement. I'm pretty sure that is where J’onn disappeared to. He is a monster. I need to stop him. And worst of all he says that Lena endorsed him every step of the way. Lois my two closest friends are fucking evil monsters!” Clark explained.  
“You need to stop them Clark!” Lois advised.  
“I know.” Clark replied.  
“If i close the box with the Kryptonite do you think you will go back to normal or will you go back to being that angry monster?” Lois asked.  
“I don't know. Step away and try it?” Clark suggested. “If you are farther away when I rage out you will be able to open the box again before anything happens.“ Clark advised.  
“Ok.” Lois answered worriedly as she stepped away before closing the box allowing Clark to get his powers back. “Clark? Is it you?” Lois asked.  
“Yeah, It's still me.” Clark replied relieved. “Do you wanna undo the cuffs and rope? They are too fun for me to break them.” Clark teased.  
“I'm so glad you are still you!” Lois exclaimed tackle hugging Clark before undoing the cuffs and the rope.  
“I love you Lois!” Clark said kissing his alpha. “And i'm sorry but I have to go and deal with Lex!” Clark said determined to take Lex down.  
“I understand. Be safe Clark. I love you. “ Lois replied supportively.  
Clark quickly flew back to Lex’s immediately apprehending him , contacting authorities and showing the authorities the innocent people Lex had captured and tortured. As Clark had suspected J’onn was among the aliens imprisoned by Lex. Clark was incredibly relieved to see his friend survived Lex’s torture, however Clark only became more enraged that Lex had done this to so many people including his friend J’onn. Clark was once again incredibly disgusted by what the Luthors had done to all of these innocent aliens. Clark then decided it was time to confront Lena Luthor to see exactly how much she knew about what Lex was doing to all of these innocent people. Clark flew towards Lena's home furious at the Luthors. Clark knew that they were close and the more he thought about it the more he knew that Lena had to knoweverything that her brother had been doing. They were the closest of siblings and Lena was always so concerned about protecting her brother. Clark began to worry that this might have all been Lena's idea , that she had done all of this to keep Lex safe.  
Once Clark arrived at Lena's home he burst through the door not caring that he broke it , he then stormed into her living room where she was watching Avatar. “You fucking monster!” Clark screamed at her. He had been steaming the whole way over and in all honesty he had already made his decision as to whether or not she had assisted Lex in his monstrosity.  
“Hey Clark. I know we always watch it together but I got really into it last week when we watched it after Christmas shopping and I just couldn't wait any longer to watch it again!” Lois replied with an innocent smile.  
“I'm not talking about the damn TV show!” Clark yelled.  
“Wow Clark what's wrong?” Lena asked turning off the TV.  
“You and Lex ! I found your fucking torture chamber! Not to mention Lex poisoned me , I almost killed Lois; Lois of all people! We are done ! I will spend the rest of my life trying to catch you . If you ever try anything like this again you will be in jail with your brother in seconds”Clark yelled.  
“Clark! What are you talking about. I knew something was wrong with Lex , I told you that we needed to help him a dozen times , you never did anything about it. But I don't know what you are talking about poisoning, and torture.” Lena replied worried.  
“Today I saw what you Luthors are truly capable of , and don't try to lie Lex told me that you supported him in this!” Clark explained thinking that Lena would understand.  
“Clark!” Lena yelled trying to get him to stop freaking out.  
“No !” Clark screamed angrily! “I'm not Clark to you anymore! Clark Is what my friends call me! We aren't friends! You are just another monster like Lex! “ Clark continued to scream unaware that he was still being slightly affected by the red Kryptonite.  
“Clark” Lena pleaded again. Just to once again be interrupted.  
“No! “ Clark yelled at her again before spotting the watch he had gotten her for Christmas that she had adored so much, Lena had made such special care to make Clark understand how much the gift meant to her. And still under the effects of the red Kryptonite Clark grabbed the watch and ripped it off of Lena’s wrist. “This , this was a gift intended for friends who I wanted to protect! Not xenophobic monsters who support the capture and torture of innocent people!” Clark yelled again before taking the watch that Lena held so special and smashing it on the ground. Clark then stomped on the watch and hit it with his heat vision.  
“Please Cl-” Lena paused before correcting “ Superman, please talk to me what happened?” Lena pleaded.  
“We are done here. We are done forever! From this day forward we don't know each other, you aren't my friend , I don't know you; we are strangers! “ Clark yelled before flying away and leaving Lena there sobbing on the floor confused and hurt at what had just happened between her and her best friend. 

To be continued in the main fic “Supergirl omegaverse fic” 

Author's note: Hey anyone who finished this fic ! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it , I certainly enjoyed writing it! Also if you are now worried about Lena at all , you won't have to wait long for some resolution! I plan to have a new chapter in the main fic up tomorrow and it will be directly addressing this chapter and everything that happened between Lena and Clark in this chapter.  
Hope you enjoy!!!  
Again thanks for reading!

Also just for time period reference this takes place one year before Kara comes out as Supergirl. This fic ends a year before Kara comes out as supergirl, and the end of this fic ends up being part of why Lena leaves Metropolis in this fic.


End file.
